


Вся правда о Евангелионе

by Meloly, Ratnagar



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: перевод интервью, статей и многое другое





	1. 1995

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neon Genesis Evangelion source anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/285249) by GWERN. 



> информация распределена по годам

**Статья “Skill Up” из журнала Newtype (4 апреля 1995 г.)  
Интервью с режиссёром Хидеаки Анно**

Мы посетили студию GAINAX в конце января. В это время они занимались редактированием первых эпизодов «Евангелиона Нового Поколения». Интервью началось с того, что Хидеаки Анно сам задался вопросом, как он додумался о создании старомодного меха-аниме.

«Среди прочих причин мы подумали, что было бы неплохо показать на ТВ меха-аниме, которое не спонсировала бы компания игрушек».

Анно говорил, что наличие спонсора может повлиять на дизайн мехи, и они стараются сделать фильм, который будет полностью отличаться от классических образцов «меха-аниме».

«Меха-аниме погрязло в стандартных шаблонах, и мы хотим из них вырваться».

Анно говорил, что изначально проект не был рассчитан на успех, но при его реализации начал превращаться в действительно «хардкорное» меха-аниме.

«Мы ещё не закончили сериал, но в первом и втором эпизодах должны быть отражены мои недавние «чувства» и «эмоции». Когда у меня получилось внести их в сценарий, я подумал: «Ох, отлично вышло».

«Думаю, это станет ещё более культовым фильмом, чем «Надя», потому что больше работ с подобным «чувством» скорее всего не будет».

Также у Анно, вовлечённого в эту работу, возникла мысль приблизительно следующего характера: «Например, мне было интересно, действительно ли счастливы любители мехи, которым уже за двадцать. Они ведь могли бы найти счастье в других местах, других жанрах. К сожалению, я в их счастье очень сомневаюсь».

Главный герой аниме, Икари Синдзи, не изображён как «отаку», но с моей точки зрения [с точки зрения интервьюера — прим. пер.] он не показывает успешного старта в работе и может рассматриваться как зависимый от обстоятельств молодой человек.

«Пока я работал над этим проектом, я пытался представить, каким может быть «счастье» для подобной личности».

° ° ° ° ° °

**Манга Мания, 1998 (9 Апреля)**

В 1995 году Садамото в журнале Newtype рассказал, что подтолкнуло его добровольно взяться за работу над мангой.

«Спустя четыре года после выпуска «Нади» я начал подумывать о том, что мне было бы интересно написать и распланировать мангу. Опыта в этой области у меня в то время не было, но я действительно хотел попробовать. Все хотели увидеть мои предыдущие работы или данные о продажах, но я ничем не мог доказать, что являюсь добросовестным автором манги».

Приближающийся релиз нового сериала GAINAX дал Садамото шанс проявить себя. Несмотря на сомнения его коллег в GAINAX, он взял сценарии и раскадровки для эпизодов ТВ-сериала и начал издавать по ним мангу, сдавая по 24 страницы в месяц журналу Shonen Ace.

«Когда я начал работать над мангой, мы написали сюжет всего для пяти или шести эпизодов, так что я плохо понимал, куда всё идёт. Мы даже не решили, в каком цвете будут Евангелионы, или как будет выглядеть кабина пилота! И хотя я, как дизайнер, хорошо знал большинство персонажей, мне нужно было погрузиться в остальную часть вселенной «Евангелиона», в создании которой я не принимал особого участия».

По этой причине первые выпуски манги в основном повторяли сюжет ТВ-сериала. Однако Садамото уже начал вносить в мангу собственные идеи, акцентируя внимание на том, что могло быть упущено зрителями при просмотре ТВ-версии. Так, в манге во время атаки подводного ангела можно увидеть затонувшее здание студии GAINAX. Доктор Икари показан более чувствительным: версия Садамото позволяет ему облегчённо улыбнуться, когда Синдзи соглашается пилотировать Евангелион. Ранние эпизоды также были расставлены в хронологическом порядке, в отличие от аниме со флэшбеками, где первая битва Синдзи происходит в конце второго эпизода.

«Конечно, я хотел внести в мангу столько, сколько мог, и хотел попробовать сделать её немного отличной от ТВ-версии. И если ТВ-сериалом руководили Хидеаки Анно и его студия, то манга это уже детище «Sadamoto Brand», потому что я целиком посвятил себя ей».

Садамото заранее пришёл к выводу, что аниме-версия будет более успешной благодаря движению, цветным батальным сценам и большей концентрации на чувствах и мыслях персонажей. В связи с этим в манге внимание акцентируется на психологическом ущербе, причинённом пилотам, и экстра-сценах с Синдзи, который восстанавливается в больнице. Особенно примечательной считается серия снов, где к Синдзи приходит его мать и на его глазах превращается в ужасного Евангелиона.

° ° ° ° ° °

**Журнал Newtype (январь 1995 г.)  
Разговор с создателями — Анно Хидеаки и Ёсиюки Садамото**

**Интервьюер:** По каким ещё причинам, кроме этих, вы хотели создать оригинальную в жанре работу?

 **Анно:** Конечно, хотел создать что-то для себя (смех). При работе над чем-то всегда есть личные мотивы. Пожалуй, больше и нечего добавить.

 **Интервьюер:** И всё же вы настаиваете, что главной причиной была оригинальность?

 **Анно:** Думаю, да. Так моя жизнь останется в этом фильме.

° ° ° ° ° °

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно для журнала JUNE (переведено Morgan Bauman)**

«Я хотел сделать Каору всеобщим любимцем, очень приятным персонажем. Чуть ли не таким, при виде которого Синдзи начал бы чувствовать себя покинутым»

«Так как он [Каору-кун] – персонаж, который воплощает отсутствие всех комплексов Синдзи. Я как бы сделал этот образ небрежным, и он вышел непростым. Персонаж, который понравился всем».

«На первых этапах он был милым мальчиком, который везде таскал с собой кошку. Название первой серии с ним было «Кошка и переведённый ученик». В нём бы рассказывалась история о новом ученике, который принёс с собой кошку, и так далее».

«Пока мы прорабатывали сюжет, к 24-й серии мы в итоге отказались от концепта школы. Хотя всё-таки было бы неплохо включить его где-то между 11-й и 16-й сериями».

_______

 **Анно:** Новый ученик с грохотом открывает дверь, с грохотом заходит и при этом обнимает кошку — думаю, смотрелось бы отлично. Проблематично было бы рисовать, если бы Каору как-то заставил кошку идти рядом с ним. Поэтому если бы он нёс её под мышкой… (смех)

 **Интервьюер:** Почему вы отказались от кошки?

 **Анно:** Потому что она действовала на нервы (смех).

_______

 **Анно:** В первоначальном сценарии эти двое [Каору и Синдзи] голыми купались в реке (смех).

 **Интервьюер:** Средь бела дня?

 **Анно:** Может быть, и вечером.

 **Интервьюер:** Ночью при свете луны?

 **Анно:** Не знаю. Образ этих двоих, купающихся в реке, был очень красивым.

 **Интервьюер:** Версия эндинга «FLY ME TO THE MOON» с двумя мальчиками (смех).

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Кто работал над 24 серией?

 **Анно:** Человек по имени Сацукава Акио. Сацукава-сан лучше разбирается… Нехорошо так говорить, но всё же – он всегда прав, когда речь заходит о гомосексуализме (смех).

 **Интервьюер:** Он хорошо разбирается в подобных видах мужской дружбы.

 **Анно:** Лучше меня, нет? (смех)

_______

 **Интервьюер:** После этой серии, пожалуй, у всех мангак и писателей не замолкали телефоны и факсы, все спрашивали друг друга: «Они зашли настолько далеко ради нас?» Режиссёр, сценарий писали вы, так как же получилось, что Каору-кун сказал настолько откровенную фразу?

 **Анно:** Хм, как именно я это написал? Всё получилось совершенно естественно.

 **Интервьюер:** Естественно? (смех) Может, вы проводили какие-то исследования?

 **Анно:** Ничего подобного. Я не читаю журналы вроде JUNE [журнал, где публикуется BL-манга – прим. ред.].

 **Интервьюер:** Хорошо, спрошу иначе. Когда вы соблазняете кого-то, или когда соблазняют вас – как думаете, вам понравились бы такие слова? «Твоё сердце хрупкое, как стекло» – вам когда-нибудь говорили подобное?

 **Анно:** Нет, никогда.

 **Интервьюер:** В журнале Newtype вы сказали: «принимать ванну довольно приятно, не правда ли?»

 **Анно:** Да, думаю, это здорово.

 **Интервьюер:** Какой прямой ответ (смех).

_______

«Я подумываю о добавлении нескольких сцен. Мне казалось, что неплохо было бы сосредоточиться на истории Синдзи и Каору. Тем не менее, если у меня будет дополнительное время, я бы хотел только столкнуть Каору и Мисато».

«Видите ли, Каору только случайно здоровается с Рей и разговаривает лишь с Синдзи, верно? Ему не нужны остальные люди, но есть персонаж, с которым я его не свёл, и это Мисато. Мне интересно, натянутой была бы их встреча, или нет».

«Хотя я действительно не представляю, что в итоге окажется в этих дополнительных сценах».

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Ранее вы говорили, что этот сюжет, напоминающий мангу из JUNE, или, скажем, тот вид произведений, где отношения выходят за рамки дружбы, получился у вас естественно – это так?

 **Анно:** Насколько я знаю, для таких парней подобное вполне нормально. Иначе, возможно, причина кроется во мне, в том, что у меня есть какие-то наклонности такого рода.

 **Интервьюер:** Интересная мысль (смех).

 **Анно:** Это неудивительно, ведь коллеги называют меня странным (смех).

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Вы с самого начала планировали сделать Каору-куна последним ангелом?

 **Анно:** Хотя даже в опенинге он мелькает всего на двух кадрах.

 **Интервьюер:** Когда вы создавали опенинг, у вас были только эти изображения?

 **Анно:** Ну, в то время у Садамото были только черновые зарисовки. По сравнению с оригинальной версией их потом немного изменили.

 **Интервьюер:** Однако это не сказалось на его роли?

 **Анно:** Нет, не сказалось. Я подумывал сделать последнего ангела юношей, который будет похож на человека.

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Имя Каору Нагиса подходит даже девушке, верно?

 **Анно:** Но он юноша! В нём нет ничего женского, абсолютно. Это Синдзи и совершенно другой Синдзи. Так как Каору идеал Икари-куна, он просто не может быть девчонкой.

 **Интервьюер:** Вот как, понятно.

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Анно-сан, обычно над сценарием работаете вы и ещё один человек. Какого рода отношения у вас при этом складываются?

 **Анно:** Я уговорил его написать пилотный сценарий после нашего разговора и потом подготовил его к анимации. На тот момент мы писали сценарий для отправки [на ТВ – прим. ред.], и, надо сказать, вся история, драматизм, персонажи и прочие идеи, которые мы обсуждали на предыдущих встречах, к концу сценария начали терять однородность. Мы должны были всё поправить, и этим занялся я. Помог с драматической частью и прочим.

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Господин Анно, вы остановили Сацукаву-сана, когда он начал перегибать планку?

 **Анно:** Нет, ничего подобного. Атмосфера, созданная Сацукавой-саном, осталась в сценарии. Хотя его первоначальный сценарий содержал несколько больше откровенности, подходящей по стилю к журналу JUNE.

 **Интервьюер:** Например?

 **Анно:** В сценарии я всё-таки перенёс персонажей в купальню. Первоначально они оба купались голыми в реке (смех).

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Были и другие такие сцены?

 **Сато:** Хм, у него была виолончель, верно?

«Я буду играть на фортепьяно, а ты на виолончели!»  
Ночью в классе Каору начал играть первым, и потом, когда Синдзи поглядывал за ним, сказал: «Может, ты тоже на чём-нибудь играешь?»  
«В следующий раз давай сыграем вместе». В этом что-то определённо было.  
«Я попробую спеть, так что…»

 **Анно:** Что верно, то верно. Была сцена в актовом зале после эвакуации, когда там уже никого не осталось.

________

 **Интервьюер:** Какова связь между Каору и музыкой, которая звучит между ним и Синдзи?

 **Анно:** Не думаю, что это можно выразить словами. Это точно такая же связь, как когда он впервые появился.

 **Интервьюер:** Синдзи ведь тоже играет на виолончели и даже сыграл на ней однажды, верно? Или же это был некий вариант самолечения?

 **Анно:** Нет, я не знаю. Это идея сценаристов. Персонаж просто выражал свои чувства и эмоции благодаря игре на виолончели.

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Читатели JUNE будут очень довольны. Как я и рассчитывала (смех). Однако когда я думаю о том, как вы пошли на подобный шаг и создали таких прелестных героев, мне кажется, это было чересчур жестоко. Я имею в виду факт, что вы сделали его [Каору-куна] Ангелом, показали его всего в одном эпизоде и затем убрали из сюжета. Благодаря вам я с нетерпением жду будущий Комикет [ярмарка комиксов, ориентированная на творчество начинающих мангак – прим. ред.]

 **Сато:** Поговаривают, что до этого все считали, что «Тодзи семе, а Синдзи уке» (смех). Я слышал, что теперь всё иначе.

 **Анно:** Похоже, о Тодзи все позабыли и повернулись к Каору-куну.

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Конечно, читатели JUNE хотят увидеть, как они вместе играют на фортепьяно и виолончели. И удалённые сцены купания в реке тоже. Однако сцена в купальне могла быть более эротичной. Купание в реке на открытом воздухе вроде как более натуралистично, не так ли?

 **Сато:** Тем не менее, хоть я не разбираюсь в таких вещах, мне кажется, что двое голых парней, купающихся ночью в реке и говорящих друг другу что-то вроде «Здесь никого нет, только лунный свет», гораздо больше похожи на этих… ну, вы понимаете (смех). А двое голых парней в купальне вполне нормальное явление, в конце концов (смех).

 **Анно:** Ага, полностью голые, да?

 **Сато:** «Тебе тоже стоит поплавать» и «Кто-нибудь может подсматривать», и так далее, мы словно попадаем в мир Ривера Феникса.

 **Интервьюер:** И правда. Но вот интересно, что предпочитаем мы, женщины? Если посмотреть на результаты голосования в JUNE, сцена в купальне, где они вдвоём, набрала больше всего голосов.

 **Анно:** Ну, когда речь идёт о мужских купальнях, можно сказать, что это мир, в который вы не можете заглянуть, и это придаёт ему атмосферу запретной территории. Однако независимо от того, что вы думаете, это всё же общественная купальня (смех).

 **Сато:** Разве не здорово? Это реалистично.

_______

 **Интервьюер:** А что насчёт игры слов с кандзи в shisha (проповедник/посланник Христа) и nagisa?

 **Анно:** Вся ответственность на Сацукаве-сане. Мы предварительно обсуждали, стоит ли связывать имя с водой или океаном. Имя «Каору» выбрал именно Сацукава-сан.

 **Интервьюер:** Означает ли это, что термин shisha может быть перефразирован как shito (покойник)?

 **Анно:** Хм, да, в какой-то степени и в определённых обстоятельствах.

 **Интервьюер:** Есть ли игра слов в термине shisha, когда он ссылается на умерших людей?

 **Анно:** Да, есть.

 **Интервьюер:** Получается, что Синдзи всё же живое существо, тогда как Каору-кун мертвец?

 **Анно:** Да. При трактовке катаканы и кандзи можно выйти на множество различных значений.

_______

 **Интервьюер:** Сейю Каору-куна, Исида Акира-сан, был очень хорош, не так ли?

 **Анно:** Согласен, Исида-кун хорош.

 **Интервьюер:** Он придерживался атмосферы, верно? Давали ли вы Исиде-сану какие-то советы вроде «делай вот так» и всё такое?

 **Анно:** Что я советовал? Говорил быть мягче, осторожней, и этого оказалось достаточно. На первых пробах его образ был немного иным. После второй попытки, когда я сказал, как он должен звучать, всё было как надо, как и должно было быть. Когда мы записывались по-настоящему, он сыграл великолепно. Несмотря на то, что не было никаких изображений [Каору] и Исида-сан никогда не смотрел наш сериал, он действительно со всем справился – вот что я думал.

_______

«Я, пожалуй, перестал понимать Каору-куна, так что не могу не учитывать то, что мог ошибиться. Он достаточно странный парень (смех)».

«Его образ немного другой. Исида-кун дал этому персонажу невероятно хороший голос, так что я начал думать, что сам недостаточно его развил».

° ° ° ° ° °

**Заметки на обложке диска. Ч. 4  
Сейю — Миямура Юко**

Режиссёр Анно: Хэй, какие плюшевые игрушки вы любите?

Миямура: Обезьян (знак сердца).

[Заметка: плюшевая кукла-обезьяна Аски — персонаж, написанный Миямурой Юко до Евы и её «фишка», которая появляется во многих её работах и иногда служит как автограф].

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Джордж Чен** прочитал в «Проектной работе Евангелиона» (Evangelion Design Work), что г-н Анно попросил каждого члена своей команды написать, каким должен быть конец сериала, и в «Проектном артбуке» (Design Book) Ямашита Икуто (главный дизайнер мех) напечатал своё мнение. К слову, г-н Анно попросил об этом, чтобы определиться с направлением собственного варианта концовки.


	2. 1996

**«Virtual Panel! Встречайте Хидеаки Анно», журнал Animerica**

**Об уникальном дизайне «Евангелионов»**  
АННО: В японской мифологии существуют демоны Они, у которых из голов торчат два рога. На них и основан общий вид «Евы». Мне также хотелось, чтобы в чудовищном роботе скрывался человек. То есть на самом деле это не робот, а гигантский человек. Поэтому «Евангелионы» отличаются от других роботов жанра «меха», например, от тех же «Гандамов».

 **В альтернативном будущем «Ганбастера»… они находятся под властью России?**  
АННО: Там Японская Империя. В 2000 году между США и Японией была война, и Япония оккупировала Гавайи. Извините.

 **О решении выполнить финальный эпизод «Ганбастера» в чёрно-белых тонах**  
АННО: Когда у вас есть цвет, у вас есть дополнительное измерение информации. Цвет мешал бы осознанию масштаба, который мы хотели изобразить с помощью эффекта чёрной дыры. Кроме того, никто никогда не делал этого прежде.

 **О дне 2015 года, который фигурирует и в «Ганбастере», и в «Евангелионе»**  
АННО: Дата из старого шоу, которое я любил в детстве. Также это год, в котором происходили события «Астробоя».

 **О создателях аниме, которые вдохновили его**  
АННО: За исключением тех людей, с которыми я работаю, это г-н Ёсиюки Томино. Мои самые любимые его аниме: «Мобильный воин Гандам» и «Легендарный Бог-гигант Идеон», не считая «Космический линкор Ямато». И Хаяо Миядзаки, с которым я работал над «Навсикая из Долины ветров» – прорисовывал сцены атак Титана. Также он был моим наставником.

 **О том, как главный герой «Евангелиона» отражает самого Анно**  
АННО: Синдзи действительно отражает мой характер как сознательно, так и бессознательно. В процессе создания «Евангелиона» я понял, какой я человек. Я признал, что я дурак.

 **О его религиозных убеждениях**  
АННО: Я не исповедую какую-либо религию, так что, думаю, меня можно считать агностиком. Японский спиритизм утверждает, что есть kami (дух) во всём, и это, наверное, ближе всего к моей вере.

 **О том, является ли он вегетарианцем, как Надя и Рей**  
АННО: Мне нравится тофу. Я просто не люблю есть мясо или рыбу. С религией это никак не связано.

 **О самовыражении через анимацию**  
АННО: Люди понимают смысл анимации, только когда её смотрят. Поэтому когда мои темы сбивают людей с толку или не находят у них смысловой отклик, связь между нами теряется, потому что им это не нравится. Следовательно, люди не поймут анимацию до конца. Так что должна быть связь между зрителем и репликой персонажа анимации.

 **Об успехе «Евангелиона»**  
АННО: Что касается всего мерчендайзинга – это всего лишь вопрос экономики. Странно, что «Евангелион» оказался успешным. Все в нём больные!

 **О его следующем проекте**  
АННО: Другой ТВ-сериал, возможно, что-то похожее на космическое приключение.

 **О будущем аниме-индустрии**  
АННО: Создатели аниме должны изменить своё отношение к индустрии, чтобы развиваться дальше. И в современной Японии это звучит не слишком оптимистично. Прямо сейчас индустрия находится в критическом состоянии. Я не вижу никакого светлого будущего. Потому что люди, создающие аниме, плохо с этим справляются. Но есть проблемы и в самих зрителях. Они всегда хотят одного и того же. Многие делали похожие, неактуальные вещи последние десять лет. Чтобы продвинуться, нужно заставить людей выйти за рамки дозволенного.

 **О его хобби и интересах**  
АННО: Моё хобби – подводное плавание, и, помимо научной фантастики, мне нравится читать любовные романы, написанные женщинами. Так как я мужчина, мне действительно непонятны женские эмоции. К тому же я хочу понимать их чувства и создавать более реалистичных женских персонажей – это то, чему я должен научиться.

 **Американскому фанату, который хвастался тем, что потратил все свои деньги на аниме-товары вместо учебников**  
АННО: Ты дурак. Учись усердней. Если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое и имел возможность что-то сказать себе-студенту, я бы сказал то же самое.

 **О том, куда бы он хотел съездить**  
АННО: Я хочу увидеть Вселенную, космос – это одно из тех мест, которое я бы хотел посетить, пока ещё живой. Когда я был ребёнком… Я думал, что, повзрослев, полечу в космос. Но сейчас это невозможно. Хотя я хотел бы посетить Луну или прокатиться на космическом корабле.

 **О заинтересованности в аниме-индустрии**  
АННО: Если вы хотите заниматься аниме, мой лучший совет вам, как создателям – пожалуйста, разнообразьте интересы. Прежде всего, интересуйтесь окружающим вас миром. Большинство создателей аниме страдают аутизмом. Они должны пытаться выбраться из своего затворничества и общаться с другими людьми. Я думаю, что самая лучшая вещь, которая была достигнута в аниме – факт того, что мы можем вести диалог прямо здесь и сейчас.

 **О его отношении к Пен-Пену**  
АННО: Пен-Пен был творением Садамото, чтобы смягчить атмосферу. Но я часто забывал о его существовании.

 **О его любимом персонаже «Евангелиона»**  
АННО: Я бы сказал Аска. Она милая.

 **Когда ему сказали, что американская публика предпочитает Мисато**  
АННО: Я удивлён. В Японии подавляющее большинство людей любит Рей. Они не знают, как вести себя с такими сильными женщинами, как Мисато и Аска.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

**Карл Хорн об Anime Expo ’96**

Это был одностраничный транскрипт комментариев Хидеаки Анно на Anime Expo 1996 г. Сегодня в это сложно поверить, но на тот момент (июль 1996 г.) прошло уже два месяца с выпуска сериала, однако многие американцы ещё его не видели. Не потому, что они не хотели его смотреть, просто не существовало системы распространения аниме в цифровой форме, как пиратской, так и лицензированной – у вас была возможность увидеть аниме, только достав копию видеокассеты. Это ограничивало скорость, с которой могла вырасти аудитория, и, конечно, версия ADV ещё не появилась на рынке. Анно сказал несколько фраз на «Anime Expo» 96-ого года, которые хорошо запомнились. Наиболее интересным был его ответ, когда я спросил о последних двух эпизодах «Евангелиона», расстроивших многих фанатов. Анно спокойно сказал: «У меня с ними нет никаких проблем. Если они и есть, то это только ваши личные проблемы, ребята. Очень жаль». Я не совсем уверен (возможно, это в моих заметках транскрипта), но я думаю, Анно сказал «очень жаль» на английском («too bad»), видимо, для выразительности.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**«Мир грёз, который не лишился своей цели», Анно Хидеаки, Ghibli ga Ippai Liner Notes (Август 1996 г.)**

У людей очень много мучительных причин, чтобы продолжать жить в реальности.

Поэтому люди убегают и прячутся в мечтах.  
Они смотрят фильмы, как развлечение.

Если режиссёр того желает, в фильм может быть добавлен даже злой умысел по отношению к другим. Думаю, это как раз особенно привлекательно в аниме. Превращать тяготы реальности в мечты и преподносить их людям… разве не в этом заключается наша работа? Ради людей, забывающих о реальности, пока не приходят счета, и желающих посвятить себя счастливому самообману. Полагаю, именно это является нашей задачей в индустрии развлечений и секторе услуг.

Одна из отличительных особенностей работ студии «Гибли» – даже если присутствуют навязчивые поступки, существуют вещи, которые не утратили свою цель. Утрата цели ведёт к отчаянию, и это болезнь, которая может привести к фатальному исходу. Интересно, знакомы ли Мия-сан и его сотрудники с этим чувством отчаяния? Возможно, они не хотят показывать страдания другим людям. Мне кажется, они в частности не хотят показывать негативные вещи, как ненависть к самому себе и комплексы остальных людей. Вот почему в работах студии «Гибли» не показывают ничего, кроме поверхностного счастья и репродукции реальности, исключая все неприятные детали. Вымысел, имитирующий реальность, и ничего более, кроме мира грёз. Полагаю, это и есть управление индустрией развлечений.

Когда я помогал в качестве аниматора с «Навсикая из Долины ветров», Мия-сан часто говорил мне кое-что. По-моему, это принадлежит одному китайскому мудрецу и гласит: «Есть три условия для любого достижения. Будь молодым, будь бедным и будь неизвестным». И «Вопреки всему – заводи друзей». Так меня учили. Это было более чем двенадцать лет назад. Да, я знаю Мия-сана приблизительно двенадцать лет. Мне кажется, в то время Мия-сан достиг многого. Но он также и многое потерял.

P.S. Вчера, когда я был совершенно разбит после завершения последней работы [«Надя»], меня глубоко тронул обнадёживающий телефонный звонок. Обеспокоенные слова от получателя превратились в радость с улыбкой на лице, вся моя сущность ликовала. Втайне я радовался получению некоторого признания себя. Благодарю вас от всего сердца.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Из журнала Newtype (переведено Miyako Graham)**

«Евангелион», знаете, является своего рода загадкой. Любой человек может увидеть её и попытаться разгадать. Другими словами, мы предлагаем зрителям подумать самим, так, чтобы каждый мог представить свой собственный мир. Мы никогда не предоставим ответов даже в театральной версии. Возможно, большинство зрителей «Евангелиона» ждут, что им предложат пособие «Всё о Еве», но такого не случится. Не ждите от кого-то ответов. Не ждите, что вас будут всегда обслуживать. Мы должны сами найти свои собственные ответы».

«Евангелион» – моя жизнь, и я поместил всё, что я знаю, в эту работу. Это вся моя жизнь. Моя жизнь в своей сути».

Анно рассказал фанатам, что делает другую версию эпизодов двадцать пять и двадцать шесть, где в конце две героини (Мисато и Рицуко) умирают.

«Я действительно считаю, что секс и насилие являются частью нашей жизни. В нынешней Японии, мне кажется, детям нужно больше рассказывать об этих вещах вместо того, чтобы опекать обществом. Такие вопросы как яд – его нужно понемногу давать детям, чтобы выработать у них иммунитет. После этого у них появится сила духа и возможность сопротивляться. Насколько я знаю, такого иммунитета нет у большинства молодёжи, и когда случится что-то ужасное, они не смогут с этим справиться. В каком-то смысле яд может быть и лекарством, и я верю – чем больше мы будем осведомлены, тем лучше сможем себя защитить».

Далее Анно объяснил, почему среди японских фанатов Рей – самый популярный персонаж.

«Рей-чан очень популярна… Мне кажется, она очень тихая, не любит много разговаривать и не жалуется. Полагаю, в Японии такие девушки особенно желанны. Они тихие, терпеливые и усердно работают. Что касается самой Рей-чан – она была создана пилотировать Евангелион… Другими словами, она – клон человека. Обычно, когда мы рождаемся, мы появляемся на свет, не имея определённой цели! Позже мы находим смысл жизни, выбираем свой собственный путь и решаем, как нам жить. Ситуация с Рей-чан немного другого характера. Она была создана только с одной единственной целью – быть пилотом Евы, и я не совсем уверен, что она счастлива».

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью c Хидеаки Анно, журнал Newtype (ноябрь, 1996 г.)**

Раньше у меня не было интереса к психологии. Я прошёл только один курс психологии в университете, но, полагаю, мне всегда хотелось анализировать человеческую сущность. Я думал, что не особо интересовался людьми, но когда начал говорить о себе, понял, что мне нужно объяснять своё состояние словами. Поэтому я стал читать книги по психологии. После шестнадцатого эпизода история «Евангелиона» стала затрагивать тему человеческого разума, о том, что он из себя представляет. Я писал о себе. Мой друг дал мне книгу про психологические заболевания, и меня это шокировало, словно я наконец-то нашёл то, что мне было необходимо сказать.

Недавно некоторые люди начали смотреть «Евангелион» из-за финала в эпизодах двадцать пять и двадцать шесть. Они не были фанатами аниме. По правде говоря, многие из них были девушками, и они сказали, что действительно получили удовольствие от двадцать пятого эпизода. Большинство фанатов аниме в ярости. Я понимаю их гнев. Но когда хардкорные фанаты аниме заявляют, что мы выполнили очень паршивую работу и специально небрежно, я с трудом сдерживаю смех. Нет, ничего подобного. Никто из сотрудников не выполнил паршивую работу. Мне грустно, что те фанаты не смогли увидеть наших стараний. Лично я считаю, что первоначальная ТВ-версия, которую мы показали, закончилась прекрасно.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Цитата Хидеаки Анно (переведено Numbers-kun)**

Я действительно ненавижу факт, что анимация, или, по крайней мере, «Евангелион» – как и все мои работы – стали только «убежищем». Всего лишь местом, куда сбегают от реальности, глубоко в него погружаясь. Люди просто-напросто избегают боли, а оттуда почти никак не вернуться к реальности. В этом смысле я чувствую, что работа ни до кого не достучалась. Постепенно людей, которые находят в нём убежище, становится всё больше, и если это продолжится, в крайнем случае, это станет религией. Будет такая же ситуация, как со сторонниками «Аум Синрикё» и Сёко Асахары. Возможно, если бы я сделал всё правильно, я бы смог стать основателем новой религии, но я ненавижу эту идею. Чтобы ухватиться за соломинку, достаточно одного человека.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно (переведено Numbers-kun)  
[Нозоми Омори – критик и переводчик]**

**Омори:** Тем не менее, г-н Рю Мицусэ [прим. пер. — японский писатель] больше придерживается восточной идеологии быстротечности вещей, тогда как мир «Евангелиона» скорее следует по стопам западной цивилизации…

 **Анно:** Я не люблю западную цивилизацию. У меня нет к ней особого доверия.

 **Омори:** То есть вы считаете, что от этого нужно отказаться? Никаких позитивных…

 **Анно:** Нет, скорее потому, что мне нет до этого особого дела, я могу это только использовать. Если бы я был верующим христианином, я бы не смог вставить христианские элементы в «Еву». Мне бы было страшно.

 **Омори:** Вопросов больше нет. Так как у вас нет никакой привязанности к христианству, вы можете использовать имена ангелов, не особо беспокоясь. Вы используете эти имена, потому что они, например, производят сильное впечатление. И вы можете их использовать, когда считаете это необходимым.

 **Анно:** Даже если бы я получал жалобы от жителей Запада по поводу одинаковости «ангела» и «Апостола», не думаю, что что-то изменилось бы. У нас есть один американец в компании, и он ругал меня по поводу разных вещей. «Вы не можете этого сделать». Как я и ожидал. Но я всё равно сделал всё именно так, как хотел, не обращая на это внимания.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно для журнала JUNE [22 августа 1996 г.]; (переведено Numbers-kun)**

**Интервьюер:** Четырнадцатый эпизод довёл до слёз Ноби-сан [прим. пер. — заведующая мангой]. Как вы сочинили монолог Рей?

 **Анно:** Я собирался вкратце повторить все серии в первой половине эпизода. Когда я делал вторую часть, то совсем забыл, что из себя представляет Рей, поэтому было необходимо её развить.

Сценарий для шестнадцатого эпизода уже давно был написан. Сначала я планировал «первый контакт» между Синдзи и Ангелом, но не смог добиться желаемого результата.

В первоначальной концепции на экране раздаются иностранные языки, крики различных животных и другие звуки. Выбрав что-то одно, Ангел, наконец, распознаёт японский язык. Когда это происходит, появляется пронзительный звук, и весь экран занимает изображение: Ангел спрашивает Синдзи, правильно ли это для его языка мышления или образа мышления – отсюда бы всё и началось.

 **Интервьюер:** Это действительно круто.

 **Анно:** Пока что я думал, что всё нормально, но когда Ангел начинает говорить на японском, моя концепция заканчивается. С самого начала Каору-кун был создан как человек, и я хотел придерживаться идеи, где Ангел не беседует на человеческом языке до момента с Каору. Когда я задумался, что будет делать Синдзи после столкновения с Ангелом, я подумал, что, возможно, это его шанс для рефлексии. «Гидрасфера» с шестнадцатого эпизода стала его первым шансом. Всё прошло довольно гладко.

Когда дело дошло до Рей, я был в полной растерянности. Вообще ничего не мог написать. Планировал сделать Рей шизофреничкой, но когда попытался написать, ничего не смог придумать – абсолютный ноль. В итоге я сообразил, что если нужно описать шизофрению, остаётся только самому таким стать. Поэтому я посоветовался с друзьями. Попросил произведения, где автор сам шизофреник, и мне одолжили книгу «Bessatsu Takarajima» про психические заболевания. Это была «лёгкая и разумная» книга (смех). В ней было стихотворение, которое написал сумасшедший. Это было великолепно. Прочитав стихотворение, я остался под впечатлением, будто в первый раз приблизился к цели. У меня было ощущение, словно заблестел кончик острого ножа. Это точно не было чувством здорового человека – что хорошо. Если так подумать, то эта «способность» была уже внутри меня (смех). Странно верить, что творение сумасшедшего – творчество самого высокого качества. Читая стихотворение, я представлял себе образы и был в состоянии написать монолог Рей на одном дыхании.

Кто-то утверждал, что монолог был основан на другом тексте, но на самом деле всё не совсем так. Было кое-что, что вдохновляло, но это совсем другое. Утверждали, что монолог сильно напоминает чужое стихотворение и, скорее всего, является плагиатом, но «Ай ладно, этот человек, видимо, тоже псих» (смех). Кажется, стихотворение было популярным. Сумев написать кое-что, очень похожее на оригинал, я приходил к мысли: «У меня тоже есть талант?» (смех).

 

 

* * *

 

**Анно:** Когда закончился эфир телесериала, моё состояние стало ухудшаться, и я пошёл к врачу. Я даже всерьёз задумывался о смерти. Словно я был пуст, без смысла своего существования. Без всякого преувеличения, я вложил всё, что я знаю, в «Евангелион». Серьёзно. После окончания работы я осознал, что во мне ничего не осталось. Когда я спросил об этом у доктора, он сказал: «Ах, это личностный кризис». Было такое ощущение, словно я попробовал какой-то некачественный ЛСД. Мне сказали: «Удивительно, что вы были в состоянии сделать это без медикаментов». Да, сейчас я чувствую, что мне очень повезло (смех). Чтобы понять, хочу ли я действительно умереть, я вышел на крышу студии GAINAX и выставил с неё одну ногу в ожидании потери равновесия и падения. Я сделал это, чтобы определиться в себе. Если я действительно хочу умереть – я должен умереть там, а если не хочу, то сделаю шаг назад. Ну, это не привело к моей смерти, поэтому я здесь.

Поначалу это был маниакальный аффект, но он быстро развился в тяжёлую депрессию. Я не покидал своё рабочее место, уходил только для того, чтобы помыться, и редко кушал. Возникла вдруг дилемма: я не хотел видеться с другими людьми, но в тоже время и хотел.

Я не возвращался домой, потому что меня тяготили нужные для этого время и усилия. Всё время оставался ночевать в офисе, за весь год я был дома всего несколько раз. На работе мне приходилось сталкиваться с людьми, когда я шёл умываться. Как-то мне захотелось побыть одному, и вот я впервые за несколько месяцев вернулся домой. Моя кровать никогда не застелена, поэтому мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как на неё лечь. Когда я разделся и лёг, в мою голову стали приходить только ужасные мысли, было ощущение, словно эти мысли окутали всё моё тело. Я резко вскочил и в панике начал одеваться, схватил сумку и вышел на улицу, крича: «Такси!» Вернувшись в офис, я заснул. Это и есть «личностный кризис». У меня нет чувства, что я хочу умереть или что-то в этом роде. Нет ничего, что я хотел бы сказать. С другой стороны, вот настолько серьёзно я воспринимал «Евангелион».

 **Интервьюер:** Интересно, почему людям так нужен смысл их существования. Отсутствие смысла жизни вызывает беспокойство.

 **Анно:** Думаю, для людей более свойственно быть обеспокоенными. Мне кажется, счастье не что иное, как иллюзия.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно для журнала AnimeLand (переведено Pierre Giner)**

**AnimeLand:** Японская анимация стала популярной в Европе, но её также критикуют по многим причинам, например, за содержание или графический стиль. Что вы об этом думаете?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Изначально, и даже сейчас, японская анимация – продукт потребления, созданный для японского общества. Действительно забавно видеть успех анимации заграницей, но я думаю, что у всех фанатов одинаковые вкусы. Анимация – это универсальный язык.

 **AnimeLand:** Получали ли вы какие-нибудь жалобы из-за использования христианских идей в вашей работе? Ангелы должны олицетворять что-то хорошее, милосердное, чего не скажешь об Ангелах «Евангелиона».

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Я не знаком со многими понятиями в христианстве и не намерен к ним приближаться или критиковать. Разве не там Люцифер был ангелом до того, как стал павшим?

 **AnimeLand:** Представьте, что европейская компания решила приобрести права на «Евангелион» и изменить пару сцен по религиозным причинам. Вы согласитесь на цензуру этих сцен?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Не знаю, будет зависеть от обстоятельств. В конце концов, эти серии были сделаны для японской аудитории.

 **AnimeLand:** Американская и европейская анимация, кажется, всё больше и больше зажата согласно их законам и кодексам дисциплины, в то время как японская анимация предлагает больше взрослых тем и персонажей. Вам не кажется, что противоречия и проблемы, с которыми сталкивается японская анимация, исходят из этого?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** На самом деле я думаю, что некоторая цензура необходима, но это не нормально, что нам должен приказывать обычный здравомыслящий человек. Не думаю, что вы далеко уйдёте на принципах благополучия и защиты детей.

 **AnimeLand:** Насилие, кажется, более допустимо для этих людей, чем упоминание секса. Не кажется ли вам, что это к худшему?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Правовой контекст, очевидно, отличается между странами и эпохами. Единственная универсальная константа – жажда людей к сексу и насилию. Мы должны попытаться управлять этим, не попадая в другую крайность и промывание мозгов. Фильмы чрезвычайно влиятельны и сильны, особенно в качестве пропагандистских инструментов.

 **AnimeLand:** Что касается вас, GAINAX давал вам свободу или вы были ограничены?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Нет, GAINAX просмотрела мой проект и сказала: «Хорошо, у вас есть карт-бланш». Я никогда ничем не ограничивался, кроме, возможно, денег и времени.

 **AnimeLand:** Какие ваши следующие проекты после двух фильмов по «Евангелиону»?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Признаюсь, я не особо об этом задумывался в последнее время, но у меня уже есть кое-какие задумки. После августа и после заслуженного отпуска я начну серьёзно над этим работать.

 **AnimeLand:** Спасибо, г-н Анно.

 

 

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно для журнала Newtype, июньский выпуск (переведено Claude J. Pelletier)**

Анно сделал пару интересных замечаний по поводу интернет-фанатов, которые чересчур сильно критикуют сериал.

«Мне кажется люди, которые зависимы от Интернета, имеют очень узкий взгляд на жизнь и мир. Они всегда сидят в своих комнатах и редко выходят на улицу, чтобы общаться. Благодаря информации в Интернете они думают, что знают всё, не поискав реальной истины. Они легко и анонимно говорят то, что никогда не скажут лично. Их сообщения похожи на граффити в общественном туалете. Они нападают на других, пока сами остаются в безопасном месте. У них нет ничего, за что можно ухватиться… Видимо, поэтому они и смотрят аниме. Мне бы хотелось ещё кое-что сказать этим фанатам – эй, выходите на улицу и посещайте разные города. Мне уже тридцать пять, и я постепенно понимаю важность человеческого общения…»

 

 

° ° ° ° ° ° 

**Есть особенная вещь** , которую Синдзи делает со своим супер-плеером DAT уже во втором эпизоде «Евангелиона»: он постоянно переключает 25 и 26 треки – числа последних двух эпизодов – и когда вышли эти два эпизода, они были, несомненно, самыми спорными эпизодами аниме в недалёком прошлом.


	3. 1997

**Комментарии сейю**

**Мегуми Огата**  
Синдзи Икари | Дата рождения: 6 июня 1965

Впервые я увидела его осенью, три года назад. Опрятная школьная форма, чистые коротко-стриженые волосы – он выглядел как обычный мальчик, которого можно встретить где угодно… Если вы откроете окно прямо сейчас, вы увидите, как его копия идёт по улице и смеётся с друзьями. (Сначала мне было интересно, на что будет похожа эта история). «Этот ребёнок действительно собирается спасти мир?» – вот о чём я думала.

Синдзи – обычный парень, которого можно найти где угодно. Как мог он отреагировать на неожиданную, ненормальную ситуацию? Как могли его душа и тело не дрожать от страха? Я пыталась понять это, как всегда делала при озвучивании других персонажей, но затем остановилась. Решила, что буду плыть по волнам этой истории. Буду грести медленно, иногда против течения, иногда по течению. Плыть естественно, без чего-либо постороннего.

Просто я, как я есть.

Иногда я чувствовала отвращение, когда держала сценарий.  
И была шокирована при осознании, что эта ненависть была в адрес частички меня самой.  
Боль, когда я один за другим сдирала струпья со своего сердца.  
Страх сломаться.  
Неприятие, отчаяние, удовольствие, восхищение, отвращение…  
Всё было настолько реальным – всё было живым.  
Такой стриптиз смущал меня больше, чем настоящее снятие одежды.  
Три года, во время которых я определённо встретила «себя».

Когда история подошла к концу, я думала, что смогу взглянуть на неё более объективно, но так и не смогла. Потому что она всё ещё продолжалась: потому что я жива, потому что люди, которых я люблю, живы. Поэтому я, безусловно, буду переживать её снова и снова, задыхаясь в мире людей. Глупые стремления – и погоня за неотразимой любовью…

Я люблю людей.  
19 июня, 1997 – Посвящается моему отцу в день его рождения.

* * *

**Котоно Мицуиси**  
Мисато Кацураги | Дата рождения: 8 декабря 1967

Я действительно счастлива, что встретила её. Мисато Кацураги было тяжело озвучивать даже во время телесериала, потому что она человек, которому нелегко говорить о своих истинных чувствах. В сценах, где её эмоции взрывались и она изливала душу, я тоже становилась излишне эмоциональной и после не могла точно вспомнить, как именно сработала (что не очень хорошо). Мои руки дрожали, и я собирала всю волю в кулак, чтобы мой сценарий, который я держала, не шуршал и не шумел (в такие моменты я думаю, что озвучивание немного несовершенно). Я так долго фокусировалась на Мисато, желала узнать её, подобраться к ней ближе, сосредоточить все свои пять чувств на ней. Я всегда так делаю и поэтому после завершения озвучивания не могу объективно смотреть на «Еву». Я смотрю на неё глазами Мисато, но мне кажется, это нормально. В двадцать пятом эпизоде «Air» она показала себя сильной, храброй, истинной женщиной. Единственная выжившая после Второго удара пятнадцатью годами ранее; крест на её шее – память об её отце. Интересно, только я считаю, что она выжила, чтобы передать крест Синдзи?

Этот крест действительно тяжело носить.

Мои прощальные слова для Мисато:  
«Умница, спасибо. Я люблю тебя».

* * *

**Мегуми Хаяшибара**  
Рей Аянами | Дата рождения: 30 марта 1967

Может быть, копаться в психике другого человека очень рискованно. Чем больше ты пытаешься узнать о ней, тем чаще замечаешь её бесконечную глубину. Можно узнать совсем немного и получить удовольствие, но нам никогда не стать такими же. Ты никогда не сможешь полностью понять чужое сердце (в конце концов, мы не знаем даже самих себя).

Однако эта работа не бесполезная, её нельзя назвать неблагодарной. Пытаться понять и приблизиться к другим – это чудесно. Я думаю, что «желание» понять отличается от «чувств» того, кого пытаешься понять. Поэтому не стоит делать это «хорошо». Чем больше ты нестабилен, тем больше беспокоишься о других людях, о том, что они о тебе думают. Но это нормально, так как ты – это ты. Что бы ты ни видел, слышал или, скажем, ел – только ты волен решать, что ты принимаешь, а что отрицаешь. Живёшь ли ты пышной жизнью, или ищешь удовольствия, которые зависят от тебя самого. От нас зависят и глубокое счастье и тихое счастье. Глубоко в моём сердце у меня есть тихое, стойкое, неописуемое и невидимое «место», где я встречаюсь с собой и подтверждаю, что да, «я хочу жить». Однако это не значит, что я хочу навязать свой жизненный путь или рассказать, как он чудесен. Я просто встречаюсь с собой. Я отличаюсь от других людей, но именно поэтому хочу быть похожей на них, хочу делать что-то, как они (как в проекте комплементации?). Как-то я даже пыталась навязать свою волю другим, говорила, что что-то должно быть сделано именно так. Я чувствую, что такое желание допустимо, но в действительности так поступать не стоит. В конце концов, это принуждение. С другой стороны, быть похожими друг на друга – приятно. Очень удобно, когда рядом есть другой человек, которого ты хорошо узнал и которого чувствуешь. Я хотела бы познакомиться со многими людьми таким образом. В заключение хочу сказать, что взяла от «Евы» многое.

Спасибо, спокойной ночи, и запомните – то, что ты видите – это не всё.

* * *

**Юко Миямура**  
Аска Ленгли Сорью | Дата рождения: 4 декабря 1972

«Евангелион» наконец-то достиг финала… Поздравляю всех с отлично выполненной работой. Нет, правда, спасибо вам огромное. Двадцать четыре года назад я появилась на свет в Кобе, и, конечно, даже адмирал объединённого флота Исороку Ямамото или Нострадамус не смогли бы предсказать, что я буду задействована в проекте «Евангелион». Популярность «Евангелиона» неудержима, она как атака на Перл-Харбор. Я уверена, что каждый фанат «Евы» при просмотре последней серии почувствует, как его японский дух запоёт не что иное, как «Off the sea» из «Sally Forth». Если так, я бы отправила всех в кинотеатр с громким приветствием «Банзай!» Если же нет, думаю, я бы чувствовала себя как камикадзе во время озвучивания (знак сердца). Ха-ха (знак сердца). Вы все молодцы.

* * *

**Юрико Ямагучи**  
Рицуко Акаги | Дата рождения: 21 ноября 1965

Рицуко уходит прочь с финальным словом «Лжец». Но кому оно было адресовано? В сценарии была лишь реплика Гендо: «Рицуко Акаги, я действительно…», на что Рицуко отвечает: «Лжец», и затем звучит выстрел. Представляю, сколько слов могли бы последовать за «Я действительно…», но не могу решить, какие бы точно подошли. В этом и кроется сложность отношений Рицуко и Гендо.

Рицуко Акаги не только учёный, но и женщина, слепо отдавшая свою любовь Гендо Икари; глупая женщина, прошедшая тот же путь, что и её мать Наоко, которая покончила жизнь самоубийством после предательства Гендо. Лично я бы хотела, чтобы она встретила свой конец как послушная, исполнительная женщина, желающая просто праведно умереть. Но в предыдущем фильме («Смерть и Перерождение») она оказалась слишком ревнивой, в ней не было ничего, кроме ненависти к Гендо.

Так как меня это не устраивало, я пыталась найти способ принять её смерть от руки Гендо, что и делало интерпретацию слова «Лжец» очень важной. Однако его озвучивание уже приближалось…

Режиссёр Анно, должно быть, заметил мои чувства. Когда пришло время озвучивать сцену, он показал мне одну спрятанную подсказку. С этой подсказкой я и Рицуко Акаги были побеждены. Не стоит говорить, что режиссёр Анно невероятен. Действительно потрясающий гений. Я очень благодарна за два с половиной года, что принимала участие в таком проекте. И я бы хотела использовать этот шанс, чтобы искренне поблагодарить всю команду, которая поддерживала меня и помогала, когда это было необходимо.

* * *

**Фумихико Татики**  
Гендо Икари | Дата рождения: 29 апреля 2961

С начала сериала до весеннего релиза в кинотеатрах («Смерть и Перерождение») и теперь к финалу – обычно это похоже на медленный, тяжёлый подъём к пику крутой горы. Во мне, однако, «дни созревания» в этот период шли помимо моей воли и заставляли ещё раз признать непостоянство моей души.

Чем больше я говорю о «Евангелионе», тем больше я «живу неверно». Однако пока я могу выражать свои чувства, моя работа в качестве «актёра Евы» может быть не просто чередой хорошо сыгранных эпизодов и глупых ошибок, а серией загадочных и таинственных работ. Несмотря на то, что в роли Икари Гендо я не приблизился к преувеличенному эмоциональному выражению, я очень старался выжать из себя каждую унцию силы, которую мог дать из моих нынешних способностей, чтобы не быть в тени невероятных подробностей и общего уровня этого аниме.

Я не могу найти достаточно слов, чтобы поблагодарить режиссёра Анно за бесстрастное наблюдение за этой несчастной ролью, а также акустического режиссёра и всю команду за их безмерную поддержку.

* * *

**Мотому Киёкава**  
Кодзо Фуюцуки | Дата рождения: 9 апреля 1935

Кажется, сразу после финальной сессии озвучивания режиссёр Анно велел нам переделать записи с подробными инструкциями. Поэтому после записи всех эпизодов мы вернулись и перезаписали всё практически сначала.

Я уверен, что режиссёр Анно вложил в работу своё сердце и душу. И для актёров было довольно сложно выполнить всё так, как нужно было его сердцу и душе, поскольку в сравнении с мировой драмой японская драма находится на уровне детского сада. Так что я начинал финальную запись с мыслью о том, что если бы мы были более опытными, то смогли бы достичь эффекта, достойного режиссёра Анно.

Как-то во время весеннего релиза в кинотеатрах («Смерть и Перерождение») я ехал в метро и услышал, как три школьника обсуждают «Евангелион». Обсуждение выглядело так: «Эта часть значит то, то и то», «Нет, я не согласен», и так далее. Существует не так уж много аниме, которые люди действительно обсуждают, и я думаю, это один из замечательных фактов о «Еве».

Я считаю, что даже в кино те драмы, которые заставляют зрителей думать о разных вещах – интересные и хорошие драмы. Конечно, если в драме нет содержания, аудитория не представит себе ничего. Режиссёр Анно создал множество моментов в «Евангелионе», где зрители могут дать волю воображению. Вот почему, на мой взгляд, он великолепен. Режиссёр Анно может объяснить что-то разными способами, а значит, все наши усилия не пропали даром. Вещи, которые я считаю «истинной драмой», требовали около сорока лет озвучивания, тогда как режиссёр Анно способен создавать их за несколько коротких лет.

В этом фильме, особенно во второй половине, есть много моментов, которые заставляют вас думать: «Что?!» Режиссёру Анно, должно быть, пришлось снять много других аниме, чтобы достичь эффекта «Что?!» И это снова заставляет меня задуматься, насколько он невероятная личность.

* * *

**Хиро Юки**  
Макото Хьюга | Дата рождения: 13 февраля 1965

Озвучивание полнометражной версии завершено, а значит, завершена и моя работа в качестве актёра «Евангелиона». Всё, что теперь остаётся – посмотреть на результат. Я с нежностью вспоминаю первый эпизод телесериала. Нам, актёрам, казалось бы, суждено подходить к каждой работе с полным безразличием. Как только одна работа заканчивается, мы должны уже думать о следующей. Однако мне удалось не потерять связь с «Евангелионом» за долгий период между телесериалом и первым фильмом, а теперь и вторым, хотя и между ними был небольшой интервал. Я очень привязался к своему персонажу. Признание Макото в любви своей начальнице… Эта сцена оставила глубокое впечатление. Я размышлял над различными вещами, о которых он думал, которые он чувствовал… Думаю, поэтому я и не терял связи [с «Евой»] так надолго, чтобы позволить сердцу спокойно блуждать. Лично я получил очень многое от этого проекта, хотя не уверен, проявилось ли это в моей игре.

* * *

**Такехито Коясу**  
Шигеру Аоба | Дата рождения: 5 мая 1967

Что значит «нормально»?  
Что значит «ненормально»?  
Где граница между «нормальным» и «ненормальным»?  
Есть пара вещей, о которых я задумался.  
Я считаю, что люди определяют, где хорошее, а где – плохое, где «нормальное», а где «ненормальное» по мнению большинства других людей.  
Это правильно?  
Если мы делаем что-то немного не так, как другие, мы выглядим, как еретики, и от нас держатся подальше. Если мы неординарно мыслим, нас избегают.  
Однако разве не были совершены все открытия и изобретения людьми, которые отклоняются от общества и поэтому «ненормальны»?  
Изменение «стандартов».  
Евангелион «ненормален» для аниме-индустрии.  
Многие люди так считают.  
Однако граница между «нормальным» и «ненормальным» в аниме-индустрии всё ещё меняется.  
Богатое воображение и какое-то «ненормальное» мышление.  
Люди с такими качествами изменят мир.  
«Стандарты» аниме-индустрии меняются.  
Я счастлив, что смог сыграть хотя бы маленькую роль в этой истории.  
Но мне бы хотелось сыграть большую роль.  
Наверное, это мои истинные чувства.  
Я могу быть «нормальным».

* * *

**Мики Нагасава**  
Майя Ибуки | Дата рождения: 11 июля 1970

Эта работа заставила моё сердце болеть,  
Работа, заставившая меня хотеть увидеть продолжение так сильно, что было больно,  
Работа, с которой я счастлива быть связанной,  
И работа, которую я никогда не забуду.

* * *

**Акира Исида**  
Каору Нагиса | Дата рождения: 2 ноября 1967

Щедрые речи с очень взрослыми словами, действия, смахивающие на действия простого школьника, парень, к которому довольно сложно приблизиться. И в то же время его честность и манера разговора с теми, с кем он впервые встретился с улыбкой, оставляют хорошее впечатление.

Стартовав с такого мировосприятия, персонаж Каору Нагиса начинает выражать себя с каждым днём. Обстановка вокруг Каору Нагисы сделала его навигатором в лабиринте «Евангелиона» и дала новую суть его невыраженному значению.

Я зашёл очень далеко и обдумывал всё это напряжение, привлекал всё моё остроумие и искал значение «Евангелиона» через Каору, но, несмотря на его самоуверенные слова, я не понимаю слишком много вещей. Каково значение Каору Нагисы, который появился, чтобы выполнить свою миссию – «продолжить жизнь» – и затем, подобно стрекозе, так быстро умереть? Если бы я не был связан с Каору Нагисой, мне бы никогда не пришлось переживать такую боль.

К счастью, на этот раз у меня получилось связать себя с «Евангелионом» в качестве Каору до самого конца. Был ли выбор Каору верным? Действительно ли он «продолжил жизнь»? Я счастлив, что мне повезло увидеть весь финал своими глазами.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**История об отношениях: Интервью с Кадзуя Цурумаки [режиссёр]**

**Интервьюер:** Итак, «Евангелион», наконец, завершён. Почему вы решили завершить сериал полнометражным фильмом?

 **КЦ:** Да, он наконец завершён. Думаю, было бы намного проще завершить его сериалом, честно говоря, я считаю, что всё, что было сделано после него – излишняя работа. Хотя любой нормальный человек был бы счастлив, что по его работе сняли фильм.

 **Интервьюер:** Вы не считаете, что время, вложенное в проект, осозналось только при окончании работы?

 **КЦ:** Хотел бы я знать…. То есть, у нас было достаточно времени, но тот духовный подъём, который я испытывал во время создания сериала, больше никогда не вернётся. Мне жаль, что это звучит так деградирующе, но это значит, что то напряжение, которое я испытывал при создании сериала, наверное, было лучшим в моей жизни.

 **Интервьюер:** Что вы имеете в виду под «напряжением»?

 **КЦ:** Я чувствовал себя прекрасно, ощущая приближение конца – после завершения шестнадцатого эпизода и особенно при работе над двадцатым эпизодом. Конечно, физически я смертельно уставал, но мой разум был острый, как нож. Я чувствовал, что использовал свои способности на максимум.

 **Интервьюер:** Шестнадцатый эпизод всех удивил и, наверное, стал поворотным моментом для «Евангелиона».

 **КЦ:** Потому что это был первый эпизод, где нам понравилось, в каком направлении развиваются события.

[ _Примечание:_ Эпизод 16 «Смертельная болезнь, а затем…». В первой его части состоялась битва с двенадцатым ангелом, а вторая показала духовную борьбу Синдзи в его внутреннем мире после того, как он оказался в ловушке внутри Ангела. В создании этого эпизода Цурумаки принимал активное участие.]

 **Интервьюер:** Вы с самого начала планировали эпизод, демонстрирующий внутренний мир Синдзи?

 **КЦ:** Нет. Этот эпизод расположен рядом с десятым, одиннадцатым и двенадцатым и должен был быть просто ещё одним эпизодом, где появляется Ангел. Однако когда загадки вокруг Ангелов начали разрешаться, мы решили вставить эпизод, где Ангел проявляет интерес к людям.

 **Интервьюер:** Понятно.

 **КЦ:** Первый набросок сценария представлял собой обычный диалог между Ангелом и Синдзи. Однако мы чувствовали, что будет слишком глупо показывать Ангела говорящим, как инопланетянин из низкопробной фантастики (говорит, постукивая по своему кадыку) «Ваш способ мышления неверен». Поэтому мы пришли к той идее, что и была использована в этом эпизоде – Синдзи беседует с самим собой.

 **Интервьюер:** В этом диалоге был момент – что-то вроде: «Мы не можем соединить наши жизни только там, где нам нравится…» Это была сильная мысль. Я думал, что это должно было попасть прямо в сердце фанатов аниме, но почти никто не отреагировал (смех).

 **КЦ:** Ну, большинство людей не обращают серьёзного внимания на диалоги при просмотре телесериала. То есть мы слышим слова, но они не проходят в наш разум. У меня тоже есть такая проблема. Хидеаки Анно понимал это и стал объединять образы, чтобы передать послание зрителю в более прямой форме. Поэтому элементов, которые должны были как-то передать послание внутри истории, постепенно становилось всё меньше, а более замкнутые и эмоциональные образы появлялись всё чаще.

 **Интервьюер:** То есть вы пытались выразить идею, показав то, что происходит с Синдзи, но затем выбрали более прямой путь?

 **КЦ:** В то время, когда мы делали шестнадцатый эпизод, Хидеаки Анно работал над четырнадцатым – полустихотворным монологом Рей Аянами. Это было в то время, когда мы начали осознавать направление развития «Евы» – то, что она становится историей, склонной к самоанализу. Вот почему мы сделали первую часть шестнадцатого эпизода обычной историей. В этом смысле граница между первой и второй частями шестнадцатого эпизода является границей между первой и второй частями «Евангелиона».

[ _Примечание:_ Эпизод 14 «SEELE, Трон Душ». В начале второй части внутренние чувства показаны в полустихотворном монологе.]

 **Интервьюер:** Что вы думали о событиях второй части телесериала?

 **КЦ:** Я не думал об этом. Наш план оказался неудачным, и финансирование было урезано, поэтому появились места, в которых серьёзно пострадало качество. Однако напряжение в процессе съёмок, когда все мы впадали в отчаяние и сходили с ума, конечно, отразилось на фильме.

 **Интервьюер:** Понятно.

 **КЦ:** Примерно в то время, когда вся система разваливалась, многие считали: «Если мы не можем нормально работать, зачем продолжать?» Однако я так не думал. Я считал: «Почему бы не показать людям весь процесс, включая наши неудачи?» Понимаете, сделать фильм, показывающий всё, включая нашу неспособность прийти к отличному результату. Я полагал, что через десяток лет, когда мы посмотрим на то, что мы создали – когда буквально потеряли рассудок – мы не будем чувствовать себя плохо, даже если качество окажется не очень хорошим.

 **Интервьюер:** Правда?

 **КЦ:** Да, конечная форма не имела значения, мне было приятно уже то, что мы можем довести работу над сериалом до конца.

 **Интервьюер:** В итоге вы выпустили фильм с двумя премьерами – осенью и весной.

 **КЦ:** Когда я узнал, что мы не сможем завершить работу весенней премьерой и она затягивается на лето, я пришёл в ужас. После того, как я увидел реакцию фанатов на весенний релиз, я впал в серьёзную депрессию. В тот момент я опять засомневался. «Я так и знал – слишком много ненужной работы». Это был настоящий шок.

 **Интервьюер:** Вы были режиссёром в фильме «Конец Евангелиона».

 **КЦ:** Только в титрах – на деле работа не очень отличалась от создания сериала. Поэтому я обозначен как продюсер в эпизоде двадцать пять.

 **Интервьюер:** Вы вообще работали над финальным эпизодом?

 **КЦ:** Как режиссёр – нет. Но в последний момент меня попросили помочь с раскрашиванием фильма.

 **Интервьюер:** Как вы себя чувствовали при создании эпизода двадцать пять?

 **КЦ:** Я не прилагал никаких особых усилий просто потому, что фильм должен был выйти на большом экране, но пытался делать это с тем же чувством, что и в сериале. Я не хотел быть чересчур усердным или что-то в этом роде.

 **Интервьюер:** Значит, вы работали в несколько расслабленной манере?

 **КЦ:** Наверное, у меня было больше энтузиазма при создании первого и второго эпизодов. Но всё же это была огромная работа.

 **Интервьюер:** Были ли какие-нибудь сцены, которые вам особенно понравились, или которым вы придали особое значение?

 **КЦ:** Когда Ева-02 получает Копьё в левый глаз. На самом деле было очень сложно изобразить такую дикую боль, но когда я посмотрел фильм, то понял, что мы всё сделали правильно. Не так уж часто я чувствую что-то подобное.

 **Интервьюер:** Сменим тему, «Евангелион» по существу отражает внутренний мир режиссёра Анно. Когда вы вместе работали над проектом, у вас были какие-нибудь разногласия и расхождения в мировоззрении?

 **КЦ:** Я думаю, у любого на моём месте были бы подобные ощущения. В конце концов, работы, содержащие такие разногласия, наиболее интересные. В этом смысле работы, называемые «развлекательными», не очень-то меня радуют.

 **Интервьюер:** То есть вы были всё время в согласии?

 **КЦ:** Конечно. Однако это не означает, что я мог встать на место Синдзи. Это также не значит, что я симпатизирую чувствам Синдзи и Анно.

 **Интервьюер:** Понятно. Значит это правда, что чувства Синдзи совпадают с чувствами Анно?

 **КЦ:** По правде говоря, я не уверен, но я работал над проектом с этой точки зрения. Вот почему при создании сценария я всегда говорил что-то вроде: «Разве это не слишком по-геройски для реплики Синдзи? Хидеаки Анно не очень-то похож на героя».

 **Интервьюер:** В двадцать пятом эпизоде Синдзи становится абсолютно угнетённым. Значит ли это, что режиссёр Анно тоже прошёл через подобное?

 **КЦ:** Я думаю, что напряжение Анно после завершения работы над сериалом упало примерно до такого уровня.

 **Интервьюер:** Наблюдая за эмоциями Синдзи, я вижу небольшой диссонанс, когда смотрю двадцать пятый эпизод сразу после просмотра двадцать четвёртого.

 **КЦ:** В плане эмоций вы, наверное, правы. Потому что с точки зрения людей, создававших двадцать пятый эпизод, между ними прошёл почти год. В этом плане телевизионный двадцать пятый эпизод более связан с двадцать четвёртым.

 **Интервьюер:** Этот фильм был создан в соответствии с состоянием разума Хидеаки Анно?

 **КЦ:** Думаю, да. Анно пытался создать что-то более чистое. Это не совсем удалось, но я не думаю, что мы всё переврали.

 **Интервьюер:** Когда вы говорите о лжи, вы имеете в виду неожиданное продолжение в духе «любовь спасла мир»?

 **КЦ:** Именно. Мы хотели избежать этого. Я не чувствую неудовлетворения окончанием фильма. Мне он нравится.

 **Интервьюер:** В конце фильма Синдзи, судя по всему, нашёл решение своих проблем.

 **КЦ:** Ну, лично я думаю так – «Разве нам действительно необходимо находить решение?» Мы не обращаем внимания на наши проблемы, межличностные отношения, их решение, или поиск ответов, но жизнь продолжается. Я думаю, что последняя сцена показывает, что жизнь продолжается, но я могу ошибаться.

 **Интервьюер:** В итоге Евангелион – история об отношениях. Судя хотя бы по последней сцене…

 **КЦ:** Так было задумано с самого начала. Именно это я пытался показать, начиная со второго эпизода.

 **Интервьюер:** Да, как в сцене, где Мисато и Синдзи разговаривают, измеряя квартиру Мисато, верно? Хотя казалось, что они прекрасно уживаются вместе, Синдзи размышлял – «Она неплохой человек, но…», в то время как Мисато думала – «Хотела бы я знать, что он видит во мне».

 **КЦ:** Во втором эпизоде были и другие сцены. Например, когда Мисато разговаривает с Синдзи, но не входит в его комнату. Даже в третьем эпизоде у них простой утренний разговор, но они даже не смотрят друг на друга. Как будто они смотрят через приоткрытую дверь, но не контактируют. То же самое происходит между Синдзи и Рей, и между Синдзи и его отцом. Никакого интереса, огромная дистанция, неуклюжие попытки взаимоотношений.

 **Интервьюер:** Понятно. Значит, идея осталась прежней на протяжении всего сериала?

 **КЦ:** Верно.

 **Интервьюер:** Что вы думаете, вспоминая «Евангелион» сейчас?

 **КЦ:** Ну, мне действительно нравилась атмосфера при создании телесериала. Только в телесериале возможно получить отзывы ещё на стадии разработки. У нас была обратная связь, вроде «Зрителям не понравился сегодняшний эпизод» или «Ух ты! Сегодняшний эпизод имел большой успех!», и мы учитывали это при создании последующих эпизодов. В этом смысле создание сериала напоминает прямой эфир. Хидеаки Анно, наверное, чувствовал себя ужасно после прочтения абсурдной критики в электронной почте или оскорбительной ругани сериала в журналах. Но именно поэтому «Евангелион» – это история об общении, включая и такое непонимание.

 **Интервьюер:** Теперь даже бизнесмены обсуждают загадки «Евы» в барах. (cмех)

 **КЦ:** (Смех) Например, Хидеаки Анно говорил: «Фанаты аниме слишком большие интроверты. Им надо чаще бывать на улицах». Наверное, он должен быть счастлив, что даже не-фанаты аниме смотрят его работу? Но когда всё уже было сказано и сделано, комментарии Хидеаки Анно к «Евангелиону» всё-таки адресованы фанатам аниме, включающим его самого и, конечно, меня тоже. Другими словами, для не-фаната аниме просмотр «Евангелиона» бесполезен. Когда человек, который уже умеет нормально жить и общаться, посмотрит его, он не узнает ничего нового.

 **Интервьюер:** Разве не все люди, посмотревшие «Евангелион», теперь имеют комплекс фаната аниме? Разве не все разделяют чувство, что это непросто – жить в этом мире?

 **КЦ:** Да, возможно, вы правы. Состояния Хидеаки Анно правдивы, если посмотреть на маленький круг аниме-фанов, но если посмотреть на японцев вообще, мы сможем найти многих людей с похожими проблемами. Эти проблемы бывают не только у фанатов аниме.

 **Интервьюер:** В заключение – есть ли у вас какое-то послание к фанатам?

 **КЦ:** Не живите прошлым. Найдите что-то ещё, что интересует вас.

 **Интервьюер:** Значит ли это, что не стоит зацикливаться на «Евангелионе»?

 **КЦ:** Да. Всегда лучше оставить то, что уже кончилось.

° ° ° ° ° °

**Geruge радио-шоу [9 июня 1997 г.]  
(переведено Hitoshi Doi)**

 

  * **Тосимити Оцуки [продюсер «Евангелиона»]**



**— Кто будет петь песню для нового фильма?**  
**Оцуки:** Иностранный исполнитель.

 **— Кто именно?**  
**Оцуки:** Пока что не могу сказать.

 **— Мужчина или женщина?**  
**Оцуки:** Женщина, афроамериканка.

 **— Какой у песни жанр?**  
**Оцуки:** Религиозное песнопение с отрывками из Евангелия. Она прекрасна. Также мы выпустим сингл, сейчас мы дублируем его в Лондоне.

 **— Вы уже закончили с последующим озвучиванием?**  
**Оцуки:** Мы работаем над ним сейчас. Работали вчера, сегодня, завтра продолжим. Всё займёт где-то четыре дня.

 **— Почему на одном из скриншотов Мисато, Аска, Майя и Хикари лежат в луже крови? Они умирают?**  
**Оцуки:** Некоторые персонажи умрут.

 **— Будут ли те, кто выживет?**  
**Оцуки:** Да.

 **— Есть ли персонажи, которых не пришлось озвучивать?**  
**Оцуки:** Тодзи, Кенске, Хикари.

 **— Какой у вас любимый персонаж в «Евангелионе»?**  
**Оцуки:** Все они.

 **— Но что если бы вам пришлось выбрать одного?**  
**Оцуки:** Фуюцуки.

 **— Что вы планируете делать после «Евангелиона»?**  
**Оцуки:** Мы уже начали работать над следующим проектом. Я бы хотел рассказать об этом, но ещё слишком рано.

 **— Вы можете нам сказать, когда он выйдет?**  
**Оцуки:** В следующем году.

 **— ТВ-сериал?**  
**Оцуки:** Фильм.

 **— Это аниме?**  
**Оцуки:** Пока что не могу сказать.

 **— Будут ли сцены с живыми актёрами в фильме «Евангелион»?**  
**Оцуки:** Не могу сказать.

**Geruge радио-шоу [10 июня 1997 г.]**

 

  * **Мики Нагасава [Майя Ибуки]**



**— Как прошла запись?**  
**Мики:** Было тяжело.

 **— Как вам г-н Анно?**  
**Мики:** Он был очень придирчив.

 **— Как думаете, кто нравился Майе?**  
**Мики:** Аоба, наверное?

 **— Чувствовала ли она что-то особое к Рицуко в фильме?**  
**Мики:** Нет… не думаю.

 **— Хочет ли Майя пилотировать Еву?**  
**Мики:** Нет, вряд ли.

 **— Как часто Майя появляется в фильме?**  
**Мики:** Мне кажется, совсем редко…

* * *

  * **Исида Акира [Каору Нагиса]**



**— Запись была тяжёлой?**  
**Акира:** Очень тяжёлой. Особенно вчера и позавчера. Вчера мы начали в 10 часов утра, и я оставался там до 9:45 вечера. Я был последним вместе с Огатой Мегуми (Синдзи), Хаясибарой Мегуми (Рей) и Киёкавой Мотому (Фуюцуки).

 **— Какая это была сцена?**  
**Акира:** Финальную сцену мы записали раньше, так что это была предпоследняя.

 **— Каору – ключевой персонаж?**  
**Акира:** Вроде того…

 **— Были ли у Каору эмоциональные сцены?**  
**Акира:** Сцены с Каору не были очень эмоциональными. Когда мы закончили, у меня словно камень с души упал. Если бы «Евангелион» закончился на телесериале, я бы появился там всего раз, и всё бы завершилось. Однако работать над фильмом мне было очень тяжело. И когда я узнал, что он будет разделён на несколько частей, стало ещё сложнее.

 **— Как думаете, какая была самая лучшая сцена с Каору?**  
**Акира:** По-моему, двадцать четвёртый эпизод телесериала…

 **— А что насчёт фильма?**  
**Акира:** В фильме он не выглядел, как человек (с физическим телом). Единственный человек, с которым разговаривает Каору – это Синдзи.

**Geruge радио-шоу [11 июня 1997 г.]**

 

  * **Татики Фумихико [Гендо Икари]**



**— Есть ли в фильме сцены, где вы сыграете вживую?**  
**Фумихико:** Нет, в них участвуют только девушки. Мужчины-поклонники будут счастливы.

 **— Можете сказать какую-нибудь новую реплику из фильма?**  
**Фумихико [голосом, словно умирает]:** Рей!

 **— Умрёт ли Гендо?**  
**Фумихико:** Возможно.

 **— Угрожали ли вам расправой из-за озвучивания Гендо?**  
**Фумихико:** Нет, но меня узнавали в поезде.

 **— Как прошла запись голоса Гендо?**  
**Фумихико:** Потребовалось два дня, у него было больше реплик, чем обычно.

 **— Если бы вы не озвучивали Гендо, какого бы персонажа выбрали?**  
**Фумихико:** Рей. Мне нравится характер Рей, и с точки зрения сейю мне нравится, как она разговаривает.

 **— Много ли сцен, где Гендо разговаривает с Рей?**  
**Фумихико:** Да, и с Юи.

* * *

  * **Огата Мегуми [Синдзи Икари]**



**— Было ли много криков?**  
**Мегуми:** Да.

 **— Кто нравится Синдзи? Рей или Аска?**  
**Мегуми:** Они обе… Но я думаю, что ему в действительности никто не нравится.

 **— Есть ли что-нибудь в фильме об отношениях?**  
**Мегуми:** Это тот же обычный Синдзи. Но с Рей… Была та шокирующая сцена в фильме «Rebirth» (весной). В этот раз эту сцену сделали более длинной.

 **— Вы перезаписывали голоса для той части из «Rebirth»?**  
**Мегуми:** Да, все сцены были переделаны.

 **— Что означает чёрная луна?**  
**Мегуми:** Я не очень хорошо осведомлена. Синдзи это знать необязательно… Каору и Рей являются теми, кто объясняют эти вещи. Финальная сцена составляет приблизительно пять страниц, её запись заняла полтора часа. Сцена длится лишь около двух-трёх минут.

 **— У Синдзи было много реплик в этой сцене?**  
**Мегуми:** Ни одной. Это была импровизация.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Анно и Миядзаки (отрывок)**

**Миядзаки:** В любом случае я рад, что у тебя всё сложилось с «Евангелионом». Он дал тебе возможность работать и право на авторитетное мнение. Кроме того, убегай от призрака «Евангелиона» как можно быстрее. Ты не можешь быть «тем господином Анно, создавшим «Евангелион» ещё десять или двадцать лет.

 **Анно:** Я знаю!

 **Миядзаки:** Поэтому я думаю, что впредь ты должен держаться подальше от «Евангелиона».

 **Анно:** Не беспокойся. Злой дух уже ушёл. Так что сейчас я собираюсь работать над сёдзе-мангой (смех).

 **Миядзаки:** Хочешь сказать, что этим фильмом («Love  & Pop», 1998) изгонишь «Евангелион»? (смех)

 **Анно:** Грубо говоря, да, так и есть. (смех)

° ° ° ° ° °

**Книга SCHIZO**

 

**Вторая глава | «Как закончить историю»**

**Такекума:** Я слышал, что работа над второй частью «Евы» была очень тяжелой в плане графика…

 **Анно:** Вы правы. Думаю, мы неплохо справились. Я не рассчитываю, что остальные люди это понимают, но это чудо, что мы держались, как могли. Работать в таком темпе в такой маленькой группе… Хотя вы можете сказать, что мы справились благодаря опыту. Такой труд, в таком небольшом составе, в такой краткий срок – с этой точки зрения мы справились на ура. Не раз было, что я зависел от энтузиазма и душевного состояния команды. Однако это те вещи, которые остальные люди увидеть не смогут. Большинство из них судят о работе только по конечному результату. Я лично считаю, что мы сделали всё возможное. Подобное и невозможно без полной самоотдачи. Люди не смогут осознать это целиком, если ни разу так не выкладывались.

 **Такекума:** Совсем недавно вы относили подобную работу к сфере услуг, но в конечном итоге предали свои же принципы (оставили принцип прямой истории). Вы не чувствуете внутреннего противоречия?

 **Анно:** Нет, на деле я сам оказал услугу (смех).

 **Такекума:** Разумеется (смех).

 **Анно:** Возможно, это не похоже на сферу услуг, но это была услуга. Услуга, которая не могла быть признана как таковая. Иными словами, если зрители хотели злиться, я действительно старался их разозлить. Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы вместо недовольства качеством анимации они бы хотели перевернуть столы.

 **Анно:** Я даже задумывался о вынесении этой темы на обсуждение после завершения работы. Для меня самого такое обсуждение стало бы одной из услуг. Необыкновенной услугой. Именно работая над ними, мы получили такой финал.

 **Оидзуми:** И это несомненно связано с тем, что в итоге вы истратили все свои деньги… С экономической точки зрения такая ситуация отнюдь не нова, аниматорам и сотрудникам низшего уровня всегда выделяют мало денег.

 **Анно:** Верно. Их заработок совсем не пропорционален тому количеству контента, который они создают. Всё, что они получают в качестве компенсации (за недостаточное количество денег) – это какие-либо эмоции. Единственное, чем я мог их поощрить, так это их интерес и радость за участие в таком проекте при виде финального результата. Я мог только принять необходимые меры, чтобы они получили эмоциональное вознаграждение. Однако это становится своего рода давлением, потому что при отсутствии интереса они могут перестать работать. Я всегда должен предлагать им что-то интересное. Это была игра, в которую играли всерьёз.

 **Такекума:** Что говорили другие сотрудники о последних двух эпизодах?

 **Анно:** Некоторые были довольны, некоторые считали это приемлемым.

 **Такекума:** Значит, недовольных не было?

 **Анно:** Почти нет. Я не знал, как по-другому закончить финальные эпизоды. Возможно, причина ещё в моих словах, что мы «переснимем» последние два эпизода.

 **Такекума:** Если бы вы сказали, что не сможете «переснять» последние два эпизода, то, вероятно, реакция была бы немного другой.

* * *

**«На первый взгляд, счастливый конец»**

**Анно:** Это точь-в-точь как моё взросление. Меня часто спрашивают, представляет ли Синдзи-кун прежнюю версию меня, но это не так. Синдзи-кун – мой нынешний образ (смех). Я веду себя, как четырнадцатилетний подросток, я всё ещё ребёнок. Неважно, что вы об этом думаете, в психологическом плане я до сих пор на Оральной стадии [имеются в виду стадии психосексуального развития по З. Фрейду — прим. ред.]. Меланхоличный, орально-зависимый тип. Что ж, это правда, которую я не могу отрицать, ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я хотел двигаться дальше, но в итоге всё закончилось тем, что я вернулся к себе. Тупик.

 **Такекума:** Тогда в некотором смысле заключительный эпизод Евы – печальный конец.

 **Анно:** Да, в каком-то смысле. Если вы пересиливаете себя, чтобы почувствовать счастье, то это печальный конец. Если вы думаете, что это прекрасно, то это счастливый конец.

 **Такекума:** На первый взгляд, это похоже на счастливый конец.

 **Анно:** Я придумал название последней песни на CD саундтреке. «Good, or Don’t be». «Хорошо, или Не живи». Хорошо или плохо. Или всё сразу? Я вложил в него немного собственных чувств. Однако я думаю, что мы перестали развиваться и ходим кругами под чем-то вроде моратория, но причина кроется в том, что мы потеряли способность формировать самих себя. Первоначально в людях ничего нет. Если я не знаю японский язык, я, как минимум, не могу ни с кем общаться. Раз мои родители говорили на нём, значит, и я на нём говорю. Если бы мои родители говорили на английском, то и я бы говорил на английском, даже если бы мы жили в Японии. Если бы мои друзья говорили на японском, и я бы их не понимал, мне пришлось бы перейти на японский. Самостоятельно придумать японский я не могу. Всё, что я могу – только что-то имитировать. В то время я начинаю подражать родителям, братьям и сёстрам, тем, кто мне близок. Я могу либо чтить своих родителей и следовать за ними, либо могу бунтовать и идти совсем по другому пути. В любом случае, если у меня нет примера для подражания, я ничего не могу сделать. Неважно, насколько вы гениальны, всегда есть что-то, что пробуждает вдохновение. Если вы, как я, смотрите только на мангу и аниме, то когда вы придумаете и создадите что-то, в конечном итоге это что-то будет тем, что вы давно забыли. Иными словами, у него определенно будет какой-то источник. Тогда вы всё поймете, узнаете, на что оно похоже, и немного расстроитесь. Так как это было всё, на что вы смотрели, и, в общем-то, это было неизбежно, потому что вы просто подсознательно вытащили из себя вещи, осевшие глубоко внутри. Неважно, насколько вы гениальны – если вы переносите впечатления о каком-то цветке в песню и роман, и если вы не до конца поняли красоту этого цветка, у вас никогда не будет песни или романа. Люди не могут создавать что-то из пустоты. В нынешнем потоке информации вокруг нас мы не знаем, с кого брать пример. Даже если я не знаю день рождения одноклассника, я точно буду знать, когда родилась Момоэ Ямагучи [известная японская певица и поп-идол — прим.ред.] (смех). Я буду знать мельчайшие детали биографии идола – размер её бюста, талии, объём бёдер. Мне кажется, это мир, где вы чувствуете себя ближе к Момоэ Ямагучи, а не к однокласснику. Мы видим ТВ-персонажей более реальными, чем одноклассников, которые на самом деле существуют. Невероятно осознавать, что виртуальность берёт верх над реальностью. Мы живём в такой среде, что не знаем, действительно ли мы изобрели вещи, которые так хорошо сделали. Когда мы взрослеем, мы принимаем за правду то, что говорит диктор в новостях NHK, даже если знаем, что это фальшивка. Среди японцев такая тенденция не редкость.

* * *

**«Привязанность к уродству»**

**Оидзуми:** Поговорим о вашем комплексе из-за состояния тела вашего отца… Вы сказали, в том же интервью для «Animage», что даже при рисовании робота вы не остаётесь довольным до тех пор, пока не сотрёте несколько его частей.

 **Анно:** Возможно, у меня есть некая привязанность к уродству. Я не могу любить что-то, если оно где-нибудь не сломано. Думаю, на это как раз повлияло состояние моего отца.

 **Такекума:** Тодзи потерял ногу. Почему он не умер?

 **Анно:** Я не мог его убить.

 **Такекума:** Разумеется.

 **Анно:** Нет, хм, я дал определённое обещание, хотя теперь думаю, что должен был его нарушить. В самом начале, когда мы составили план (для «Евы»), я встретился с продюсером из «King Records», который сказал мне: «Я одобрю план, который вы предлагаете, каким бы он не был, потому что я верю в вас. Однако будут два условия. Первое – вы будете со мной в течение пяти лет. Вы не можете сделать, например, версию фильма с другим продюсером. Дополнительное условие – вы не убьёте детей. Взрослые могут погибнуть, но я не хочу, чтобы умирали дети». Из-за этого условия я не мог убить Тодзи.

* * *

**«GAINAX — любительская группа»**

**Анно:** Я не уверен, что Гендо представляет собой образ настоящего отца. Ну, отца не в том смысле, как кровного родителя ребёнка, а скорее как представителя общества и системы. Вот почему у него такой облик.

 **Такекума:** Следовательно, он отчасти аморфный.

 **Анно:** Ангелы такие же. Я заставил их казаться аморфными, потому что лично для меня неясно как общество, так и враг.

* * *

**«Начало Евы [2]»**

**Садамото:** В итоге появление свитков Мёртвого моря в «Еве» — влияние «Нади». В заключительном эпизоде есть сцена, где Гаргойл – злодей – входит в контакт со светом (из Голубой Воды) и превращается в соляной столб. Поэтому в первоначальной версии «Евы» огромный взрыв в Антарктиде (в финальных сериях) был вместо взрыва в Мёртвом море.

 **Цурумаки:** «Катастрофа, повлекшая исчезновение Мёртвого моря».

 **Садамото:** «Катастрофа, повлекшая исчезновение Мёртвого моря», да, она была в первоначальной версии «Евы». Таким образом она соединялась бы с миром «Нади». Полагаю, Анно-сан об этом тоже думал.

 **Сато:** События «Евы» происходят в параллельном мире.

 **Такекума:** В действительности «Ева» могла быть в каком-то роде продолжением «Нади».

 **Садамото:** Скорее всего, Анно подумывал о чём-то таком в самом начале. И я считаю, он хотел создать нечто большее, чем обычный мир в манге.

[Прим. пер. — Гаргойл – серый кардинал Нео-Атлантиса, появляющийся в «Наде», который стремится управлять миром. Режиссёр Анно в то время заявил, что в этом персонаже больше всего проявляется его индивидуальность. Сейю Гаргойла – Мотому Киёкава, он сыграл множество злодеев в работах со спецэффектами, режиссёр им очень восхищается.]

° ° ° ° ° °

**Книга PRANO**

**«Введение четвёртой главы»**

**Оидзуми:** Когда я смотрю на Аянами Рей, то вспоминаю о девушках из Аум Синрикё [прим. пер. — нерелегиозная, экстремистская, деструктивная секта буддизма]. Главным образом потому, что они зависят от своего основателя, Асахары [прим. пер. — Сёко Асахара].

 **Такекума:** Она целиком предана ему, хотя её сердце почти как камень.

 **Оидзуми:** Именно. И раз мы говорим об ассоциациях, можно ли считать Рей Аянами похожей на вашу мать?

 **Анно:** Это не совсем так.

 **Такекума:** И она не похожа на какую-нибудь девушку, с которой вы раньше встречались, так?

 **Анно:** Нет. Рей скорее близка мне по духу. Я не совсем её понимаю… Правда в том, что у меня к ней нет абсолютно никакой эмоциональной привязанности.

 **Такекума:** Что? Правда?

 **Анно:** Да. Никакой эмоциональной привязанности к ней. Ну, Нобита-сан охарактеризовала её как символ шизофрении. В её работе были моменты, описывающие как раз то, что я бы хотел с нею сделать.

 **Такекума:** Но она персонаж, получивший народное признание от фанатов. Даже я вначале был увлечён Рей.

 **Оидзуми:** Это верно. Также голос Мегуми Хаясибары был невероятным.

 **Анно:** Но Рей – персонаж, которого я понимаю меньше всего. Кроме того, я не особо-то в ней заинтересован. Были моменты, где я сознательно что-то делал, активно пытался вложить мои предпосылки, пытался принести самые примитивные, основные, невинные частички себя.

 **Оидзуми:** Значит, Рей может быть чем-то, что существует в вашем подсознательном, но не может быть выражено словами.

 **Анно:** Даже в разгаре работы над «Евой» я внезапно осознал, что совсем о ней забыл. О самом её существовании. В седьмом эпизоде я вспомнил и добавил одну сцену с ней. Хотя не испытывал никаких эмоций. Думаю, это нормально, что она не появляется в восьмом эпизоде, что с ней нет и одного кадра.

Шестой эпизод мы создали слишком рано. В конце Рей говорит: «Я не знаю, что мне делать», и Синдзи отвечает: «Мне кажется, ты должна улыбнуться», и Рей улыбается. Позже, когда я обдумал это, я обругал сам себя. Другими словами, если она и Синдзи наконец-то «пообщались», то не заканчивается ли на этом её история? В тот момент Рей была завершена для меня. Когда она улыбнулась, она, как персонаж, была уже завершена.

* * *

**«Эпилог»**

**Анно:** Когда я работал над последними двумя эпизодами, я чувствовал, будто мой мозг продолжает работать на какой-то химии. Когда я посмотрел соединённый двадцать пятый эпизод, я подумал, что я гений. Однако когда я отредактировал его и пересмотрел снова, я был сокрушён. Он никуда не годился. Мне было стыдно из-за недостатка таланта. Я хочу извиниться перед всеми сотрудниками.

 **Такекума:** Да, но последняя сцена в заключительном эпизоде, где экран ломается и все аплодируют главному герою, была поразительной. Я смотрел её и чувствовал, что схожу с ума. Чувствовал себя как… как далеко вы зашли ради этого?..

 **Анно:** Что ж, я вложил в неё довольно много всего. Самую главную причину для создания этой сцены я раскрывать не намерен. Я никому не скажу, на чём она была основана. Ключевую идею, сыгравшую роль в двадцать шестом эпизоде… я всё ещё никому о ней не рассказал, даже в журнале «Quick Japan». Хотя бы о ней я никому не расскажу.

 **Оидзуми:** Вы имеете в виду какой-то личный опыт, о котором никому не можете рассказать?

 **Анно:** Нет, это скорее касается моей идеологии. В интервью для «Quick Japan» я рассказал только о самой верхушке айсберга… В общем, этот секрет я собираюсь унести с собой в могилу.

* * *

**«В заключительных двух эпизодах»**

**Садамото:** Котоно Мицуиси, например, плакала, читая сценарий. Когда Анно-сан узнал об этом, он победно вскинул в воздух кулаки [прим. пер. — подразумевается gust pose – название популярной позы в Японии].

 **Масаюки:** Какой это был эпизод?

 **Садамото:** Двадцать пятый.

 **Такекума:** Сейю Мисато плакала, читая сценарий?

 **Садамото:** Поэтому Анно принял победную позу. Заведующая мангой тоже плакала, и когда Анно услышал об этом, он снова это сделал (смех). У него был такой торжественный вид, потому что довёл до слёз двух членов команды. Хотя когда всё закончилось, люди говорили ему разные вещи, и он был в состоянии полного коллапса. Что стало с его позой? (смех)

 **Масаюки:** Когда он создавал двадцать пятый эпизод, он говорил, что он – гений. После того, как он вышел в эфир, он выглядел ошеломлённым, покидая свою комнату. «Почему я сделал такую странную вещь?» (смех)

 **Сато:** С финальным эпизодом было так же, да?

 **Масаюки:** Ну, он ничего не говорил про финальный эпизод. Он вроде бы был чрезвычайно доволен только двадцать пятым эпизодом. Но когда он увидел его в эфире, там было что-то похожее на «Я идиот…» (смех)

 **Сато:** Позже он осторожно наблюдал за реакциями в сети (смех). Хоть он и говорил, что собирался их игнорировать, он всё равно одним глазком заглядывал в монитор. «Я, скорее всего, не буду смотреть…» – говорил он. «Да, я не буду смотреть».

 **Садамото:** Но я думал, что последние два эпизода были хорошими. Думал, что это всего лишь вопрос недостающей связи между эпизодами двадцать четыре и двадцать пять. Поэтому сейчас мы делаем переделанную версию двадцать пятого эпизода. Мне кажется, что именно этой серии не хватало. Я видел первоначальный сценарий. Если бы там был оригинальный двадцать пятый эпизод, то получилась бы чёткая связь между телевизионными эпизодами двадцать пять и двадцать шесть. Отсутствовала только одна серия. Поэтому я считал, что финал был хорошим.

 **Масаюки:** Мы это знаем, потому что мы принимали в этом участие.

 **Садамото:** Так что в моей голове есть чёткая связь (соединяющая двадцать четвертый и двадцать пятый эпизоды). Но, несмотря на то, что обычные зрители хотели увидеть продолжение двадцать четвёртого эпизода, оно было пропущено. Поэтому они рассердились.

 **Оидзуми:** Совершенно верно.

 **Садамото:** Они не смогли увидеть связь между эпизодами двадцать четыре и двадцать пять.

 **Цурумаки:** Потому что оригинальный сценарий для двадцать пятого эпизода был уже закончен, но в итоге не пригодился.

 **Садамото:** Так как я видел сценарий, я подумал (просмотрев финал), что даже столько оказалось достаточно.


	4. 1998

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно для журнала «AERA»**

Из интервью стало известно следующее:  
• Рост Анно – 180 см. Он достаточно высокий для обычного японца.  
• Анно всегда чего-то боится. Но он сам вызывает у многих страх.  
• Анно родился в 1960 году в городе Убе, префектура Ямагучи.  
• Его отец – Такуя Анно – лишился левой ноги, как Тодзи Судзухара.  
• Хидеаки Анно боится животных, поэтому он вегетарианец.  
• Анно говорил: «Я не могу сломать скорлупу вокруг своего сердца. Однако, думаю, я могу немного её расширить, так как завершил работу над «Евой»».  
• На самом деле он стеснительный.  
• «Ева» была для Анно очень личным аниме. После неё он перестал работать. Он пытался покончить с жизнью. Чтобы уберечь себя от суицида, он жил в здании GAINAX в городе Мусашино, Токио.  
• Но морально Анно был полностью опустошён, поскольку вложил в «Еву» всего себя.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Азумой Хироки [прим. пер. — японский критик-культуролог]**

**Кристиан Возники:** Значит, Анно изменил оригинальный сюжет истории, когда узнал о вторжении полицейских в убежище секты «Аум Синрикё». Он изменил сюжет, потому что он был слишком близок к реальности?

 **Азума Хироки:** Да, он так сказал.

 **Кристиан Возники:** Но почему он изменил его? Что плохого в том, что «Евангелион» так близок к случаю с «Синрикё»?

 **Азума Хироки:** Анно считал, что первоначальный сценарий не будет пригоден для показа на ТВ.

 **Кристиан Возники:** Так значит, он боялся цензуры.

 **Азума Хироки:** Чего-то вроде цензуры. Но это очень типичная ситуация для аниме. ТВ анимация предназначена для просмотра лицам моложе пятнадцати или шестнадцати лет. И я думаю, что если бы это не стало причиной, то Анно мог бы подумать, что его очевидное сходство с реальностью уменьшило бы творческий потенциал «Евангелиона». Но в любом случае, оригинальный сценарий шокирующе близок к политической мотивации группы «Аум Синрикё» – они [прим. пер. – пилоты «Евы» и вся организация NERV] сражаются против главной идеи врага, не осознавая, каков враг на самом деле. Ангелы меняют свою форму, например, в пирамиду или тень.

Я спросил у Анно о таких абстрактных особенностях ангелов. Он сказал, что они отражают чувства его поколения. Для его поколения враг не связан с политикой. Он также и неясен. Когда я напомнил Анно, что такие абстрактные особенности врага очень близки к концепции «Аум Синрикё» (например, ядовитый газ), он с этим согласился. Он также признал сходство «Евангелиона» с «Аум Синрикё». Тем не менее, слишком глупо делать выводы, что Анно симпатизировал идее «Аум Синрикё». Он делает акцент на закрытость и исключительность этой группы. Они потеряли всякую связь с реальностью. С точки зрения Анно, это очень похоже на ситуацию с аниме-фанатами. На самом деле «Евангелион» критикует фанатов аниме и культуру аниме: оно начинается с неоднозначных заигрываний с условиями, которые имеют отношение к «Аум Синрикё», и заканчивается критикой, так как был сделан из-за ситуации с поклонниками аниме.

 **Кристиан Возники:** Но неужели вы думаете, что параллели с «Аум Синрикё» характеризуют уникальность «Евангелиона»?

 **Азума Хироки:** Я признаю, что близость к «Аум Синрикё» не является привилегией «Евангелиона». Дело в том, что «Евангелион» является внутренним критическим анализом «Аум Синрикё». Карьера Анно очень близка к «Аум Синрикё». Фанат аниме является типичным японским отаку. Предприятие «Аум Синрикё» всерьёз взялось за культурные территории отаку.

* * *

 

**Азума Хироки:** В девятнадцатом эпизоде Ева-01 наносит удар врагу – чёрному Евангелиону. Эта сцена очень яростная и жестокая. Такие ужасные образы не могут быть приняты фанатами аниме.

 **Кристиан Возники:** Были ли споры по поводу этой конкретной сцены?

 **Азума Хироки:** Анно не очень отчётливо говорил об этой проблеме. Он лишь сказал, что кто-то подал жалобу. Продюсер телепрограммы, рекламодатели… Не знаю. Скорее всего, это щекотливый вопрос.

 **Кристиан Возники:** Как «Евангелион» связан с аниме по типу «Акиры», где акцент снижается и делается только на образности и визуальных компонентах?

 **Азума Хироки:** Я спрашивал об этом у Анно, и его ответ был совершенно ясен. В анимациях, которые сняты Отомо («Акира») и Осии («Призрак в доспехах»), упор всё больше делается на прорисовывании кучи деталей в одном кадре. У Анно совершенно иной стиль.

* * *

 

**Кристиан Возники:** Анно любит Мураками?

 **Азума Хироки:** Он любит «Фашизм любви и фантазии».

 **Кристиан Возники:** Да, именно этот роман, потому что он использовал те же самые имена [прим. пер. — Тодзи Судзухара и Кенске Айда] для школьных друзей Синдзи.

 **Азума Хироки:** Однако Анно больше всего заинтересован в персонаже по имени «Зеро». Возможно, Рей и есть Зеро, т.к. «Рей» в переводе с японского на самом деле означает «ноль». Но в любом случае я хотел сказать, что Мураками опубликовал новый роман «Вирус». Этот роман не очень интересен, но суть в том, что вирус там представлен как абстрактный враг, хотя является материалистичным. Материалистичен, но абстрактен – эта двойственность очень важна для Мураками и почти всех современных писателей. Как вам известно, ангелы Анно имеют такую же двойственность. Вы можете увидеть, что в некоторых эпизодах ангелы принимают форму вируса. «Евангелион» описывает понятие «врага» как ситуацию у японцев в 90-х, как «Аум Синрикё». В 90-х японцы жаловались на то, что ухудшалась экономика, общество и т.п. Многие критически относятся к этой ситуации, когда сами не могут отследить источник такого развития. Их чувства циркулируют напрасно, не определяя, каков враг на самом деле. Это состояние хорошо описано в «Евангелионе».

 **Кристиан Возники:** В этом аниме столько загадочности. У меня сложилось впечатление, что Анно построил историю, внедряя кучу деталей и предысторий для того, чтобы сбить с толку очередного аниме-зрителя, которой обычно следует и интерпретирует сюжет на всех уровнях.

 **Азума Хироки:** На мой взгляд, Анно начал «Евангелион» с идеей окончательно раскрыть все таинственные моменты. Мне кажется, в середине он передумал. Он решил не разгадывать тайны, но приумножить их, что являлось бы другим способом раскритиковать зрительные привычки своей аудитории. Поскольку всё это может казаться очень интеллектуальным, я должен отметить, что интеллектуальная традиция Анно (а у меня очень сильное впечатление об Анно-интеллектуале) не совпадает с интеллектуальными движениями 80-х годов, как было с «New Aka».


	5. 1999

**«Хидеаки Анно разговаривает с детьми» (статья Justin Sevakis)**

Отрывок из интервью с Анно, где дети задавали ему следующие вопросы:

**— Почему робот называется «Евангелионом»?**

**Хидеаки Анно:** Это название происходит от христианского слова, означающего «Евангелие», по идее оно приносит благословление. Есть и некоторые греческие корни. Я выбрал его, потому что оно звучит замысловато.

**— Вам нравится ваше аниме?**

**Хидеаки Анно:** Есть части, которые мне нравятся, и есть те, что не нравятся.

**— Какие части вы не любите?**

**Хидеаки Анно:** Части, в которых нахожусь я.

Анно также признал, что у него есть проблемы с самооценкой: «Я не в восторге от самого себя. Мне часто говорили, что те, кто себя не любят, имеют высокие идеалы. Но мне кажется, что если кто-то так говорит, на самом деле не осознаёт, какую боль это причиняет».

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно и Го Нагаи, опубликовано в артбуке «Devilman Tabulae Anatomicae Kaitaishinsho»**

**Вопрос:** _Вы оба из двух разных поколений. Каким вы представляли себе монстра, когда были детьми?_

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Я не был большим поклонником фильмов с монстрами, не настолько, как мастер Нагаи… Я не ненавидел их, но военные фильмы были мне больше по вкусу. После этого я начал с историй про героев, как «Ультрачеловек» («Ultraman»).

 **Го Нагаи:** Вы не смотрели «Ультра Q», приквел «Ультрачеловека»?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Я смотрел, но не был особо заинтересован в нём. Мы видели только монстров и жуткие вещи… Можно сделать вывод, что я предпочитаю гигантских героев, нежели монстров.

 **Го Нагаи:** Кто-то сказал мне, что «Евангелион» был визуально вдохновлён «Ультрачеловеком», это правда?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** «Ева» является «Ультрачеловеческим» персонажем, безусловно. Но, честно говоря, визуальное вдохновение происходит и от «Человека-дьявола» («Devilman»).

 **Го Нагаи:** Серьёзно?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Ещё в «Еве» есть немного «Сютен Додзи» («Shuten Douji»). И есть идея, что даже у демонов и людоедов есть свои страшные лица. Думаю, то, что мы называем «властью», поистине что-то пугающее. Поэтому, когда мы должны были делать дизайн, я особенно настаивал, чтобы «Ева» внушала страх. Было бы идеально, если бы дети могли расплакаться, просматривая эпизод. А именно – сделать антигероя, что-то действительно жуткое. Для этого «Человек-дьявол» был прекрасной моделью. Я нарисовал «грубую» версию «Евы», которая была очень похожа на «Человека-дьявола» – с кривой спиной, стройной талией и толстой пластиной грудной клетки. Это был образ, который я создал из «Человека-дьявола». Но у «Евы» есть также что-то общее с «Мазингер Зет» («Mazinger Z»). Там тоже было страшное демоническое лицо.

* * *

 

**Го Нагаи:** В киноверсии «Евангелиона» ваше использование беспощадной реальности весьма недурно…

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Всё верно… Мы также ввели понятие каннибализма. Но его трудно сделать в анимации пугающим.

 **Го Нагаи:** По мне так это было достаточно эффектно!

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Было бы идеально, если бы детей начало тошнить при просмотре «Евы», но у них даже не было малейшего отвращения. Им должно было быть плохо. Потому что я считаю, что лучше показывать отвратительные вещи как есть. Если нам удалось передать эмоцию, что жестокие вещи действительно являются жестокими, значит, миссия удалась. Когда кто-то говорит: «Это слишком ужасно, слишком жестоко!», меня это радует, потому что это здоровая и нормальная реакция. Когда говорят: «Я не могу это смотреть, это слишком», я отвечаю: «Окееей!» (смех).

 **Го Нагаи:** На самом деле это выглядело очень шокирующе. Но когда я сам рисую такие вещи, у меня нет такой реакции. Только когда я зритель, это выглядит ужасающим. Я не знаю, как у тебя и у остальных, но когда я рисую, у меня совершенно другая личность. В такие моменты появляется настолько сильное желание повлиять на читателя, что я даже не задумываюсь о последствиях.

 **Тошимичи Отсуки:** Что ж, Анно, как вы!

 **Хидеаки Анно:** В разновидностях жанра мехи, есть тип изображения, где робот появляется за горой. Я хотел сделать что-то наподобие такого с «Евангелионом», в честь сцены, где Киндан [прим.пер. — персонаж «The Great campaign of Mechanical Beasts»] устроил засаду в битве с «механическими чудовищами», которая мне очень понравилась. Именно в этот момент я сказал себе: «Чёрт, чтобы я не делал, я всё равно не могу избежать влияния Го Нагаи».

 **Го Нагаи:** В любом случае у вас была превосходная идея с концепцией целого города под землёй!

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Сначала идея пришла ко мне от видеоигр. К тому же рисовать здания очень трудно, так что я подумал, что мы бы могли в будущем скрыть их под землёй, и это облегчило бы мне задачу! (смех) Была также и графическая проблема. Вот почему все эти подземные города содержали целые леса. Их легко рисовать, и они дают общее представление о размере роботов, так как деревья достигают их лодыжек. Это было техническим решением задолго до всего остального.

 **Го Нагаи:** Как бы то ни было, вышло отлично.

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Вообще (с «Евангелионом»), я думал только о возобновлении жанра. По сути, это всё тот же «Мазингер Зэт». Я всё думал, как бы выглядел «Мазингер Зэт», если бы его создали только сейчас. Например, обучение пилотов в лабораториях… Но со временем это ушло на самотёк.

* * *

 

**Тошимичи Отсуки:** Но разъясните мне одну ситуацию, Анно. В киноверсии «Евангелиона» организация NERV сражается против армии… Что же касается интриги, мне это напомнило мангу «Бессовестная школа», где была война между министерством образования и школой бесстыдников. С одной стороны, вы получили тех, кто поддерживает тотальную войну, говоря, что это оправдано. Но с другой стороны есть те, кто говорят, что это будет резнёй. Когда я смотрел фильм в кинотеатре, я отметил для себя, что это было похоже на серьёзную версию окончания «Бессовестной школы»…

 **Хидеаки Анно:** На самом деле уже с того времени, когда мы создали ТВ-сериал (который предшествовал фильму), я задумывался об образе общества, как врага. Поэтому в конечном итоге персонажи, связанные с правительством – с нашей точки зрения, – фактически являлись формой власти. Эта история, которая показывает, как взрослые разрушают жизнь детей. Я не могу сказать, что я полностью против системы, но с самого детства у меня было смутное впечатление, что я был словно зажат из-за давления вокруг меня.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Дискуссия между Bochan_bird и Fumihiro Joyu (отрывок) [13.12.1999]**

**—** Я видел какие-то странные флаеры, когда был в Японии два года назад. Интересно, что за название было у группы, которая создавала эти флаеры. Надеюсь, это не нашумевшая секта «Аум Синрикё»…

 **—** Да, «Аум Синрикё» – это секта, которая использовала дизайн «Евангелиона» в своих флаерах. Они больше не пользуются «Евангелионом» в качестве наглядного пособия, так как привлекли внимание СМИ и, возможно, ещё потому, что GAINAX пригрозили им судебным разбирательством. Что же касается использования «Евангелиона» в самой секте, то кто знает…


	6. 2000

**Интервью с Хидеаки Анно и Комацу Сакё [прим. пер. — японский писатель] для журнала «SF Japan»**

**Комацу:** Меня интересует кое-что, что связано с «Евангелионом нового поколения», снятого Анно-саном. Смысл слова «Евангелион» ассоциируется с образом мыслей, который появляется в христианской эсхатологии. Какова причина добавления такой коннотации в название вашей работы?

 **Анно:** По правде говоря, у названия не было такого глубокого значения (смех). Хотя меня часто осуждают, когда я так говорю. Значение оригинального слова, если я не ошибаюсь, что-то вроде «возглас победы».

 **Комацу:** По какой причине в «Евангелионе» появились «эсхатологические» элементы?

 **Анно:** Они были придуманы по ходу работы (смех).

 **Комацу:** Серьёзно, это ужасно (смех). Но, конечно, удивительно, что вы создали историю с таким глубоким смыслом.

 **Интервьюер:** До сих пор было многое сказано о «Евангелионе», но можно также отметить, что это аниме в первую очередь сталкивается с такими понятиями, как «теология или эволюционная теория».

 **Анно:** Это был просто педантизм.

 **Комацу:** Значит, у вас не было особого интереса к христианству…

 **Анно:** Нет. Полагаю, это было удобным материалом для формирования истории. Мне кажется, религия обычно неуместна в Японии. В Японии ничего не культивировали, кроме «исконных чувств» или спиритуалистических религий. На первый взгляд, есть части повседневной жизни, которые якобы имеют корни буддизма, но в действительности буддизм практикуется разве что только на похоронах.

 **Комацу:** Говорят, что местная религия в Японии – спиритуализм, но это не просто «пан-спиритуализм». Видите ли, дело обстоит так: в горах есть Бог горы, в реке есть Бог реки. Его особенность в том, что всё в мире становится объектом религии. Мнение, что нужно было прекратить это примитивное и постыдное явление, сначала появилось в эпоху Мэйдзи, затем сразу же после войны.

 **Интервьюер:** Анно-сан, вы говорите, что это было просто удобным материалом [прим. пер. — для формирования истории], но что вы думаете о той структуре? Ницше говорил, что «Бог умер», если это так, не будет ли идея «давайте создадим Бога» версией сай-фай? В «Евангелионе» тоже есть такие моменты.

 **Анно:** Потому что первоначально Бог был создан людьми. Я считаю, что есть превосходящее существо, но этот образ был сфабрикован. Не думаю, что это важно, если у каждого есть собственный Бог. Другими словами, я вовсе не намерен отречься от религии. Я только не соглашаюсь с тем, что всем необходимо иметь одинакового Бога.

 **Комацу:** И тогда есть эволюционная теория Дарвина. Это основа современной науки, однако теория в конце концов также приходит к тому, что самая развитая форма жизни – человек. Но я задумался, действительно ли люди настолько замечательны. Поэтому я стал размышлять над тем, что, возможно, есть те, кто превосходят людей. В итоге я стал писать научную фантастику, где появились инопланетяне. Ранее обсуждалась фраза «возглас победы». Анно-кун, что вы думаете о спасении?

 **Анно:** «Евангелион» также включает в себя что-то вроде истории спасения, но это не истинное спасение. Задумываясь о предназначении человечества, я стал заимствовать элементы из христианства. Это как ставить под вопрос эволюцию человечества или смысл существования, я пытался сделать что-то на тему предназначения человечества.

 **Интервьюер:** В работе Анно-сана появляется тип инопланетянина или форма жизни, которая причиняет боль людям при контакте с ними.

 **Анно:** Это более реалистично, что инопланетяне непостижимы. Даже инопланетяне, на которых вы смотрите в ТВ-передачах, могут разговаривать на японском языке, и это на Земле, где они по идее появляются в первый раз. Не думаю, что что-то подобное является инопланетянином (смех).

 **Интервьюер:** Интересно, были ли Ева и Лилит разумными формами жизни.

 **Анно:** Меня больше волнует не разум, а скорее наличие у них сердца. Другими словами – проблема души. Что касается сердца и тела, было много сказано про их двойственность, но мне кажется, что они две стороны одной медали.

 **Интервьюер:** Комацу-сан, что вы думаете о проблеме души и сердца?

 **Комацу:** Я думаю, сердце – это то, чем млекопитающие всё-таки могут поделиться с другими. Однако в случае инопланетной расы дело обстоит иначе. Что касается разума, вполне возможно, что есть разумные существа, неспособные к контакту с людьми. Вникать в суть проблемы – в этом привлекательность научной фантастики. Было бы здорово, если бы мир был похож на вселенную «Звёздного Пути» («Star Trek»), хотя…

 **Анно:** Когда я тщательно анализирую это, я думаю как есть. Я не ненавижу «Звёздный Путь», но не особо в него вникаю. Можно в нём заметить что-то вроде высокомерия Америки. В этой истории они просвещают местных жителей тех планет, которых достигли, и влияют на них. Или заводят романы с самыми замечательными женщинами их планет во время сражений. Я чувствую в этом американский империализм.

 **Комацу:** Не просто империализм – это навязывание христианского чувства справедливости.

 **Анно:** В этом же духе почему-то марксисты изображены как первобытные люди. Я не могу привыкнуть к такому американскому мировоззрению. Я считаю, что звездолёт «Энтерпрайз» классный, но…

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Значения имён (из личного веб-сайта Хидеаки Анно)**

**2.11.2000**

 

**Синдзи Икари**  
Икари – означает «якорь», компонент корабля. Ещё это имя друга Анно с колледжа. Также имя «Синдзи» относится к давнему другу Анно – Синдзи Хигучи. Учитывая, что имена его жены и дочери [прим. пер. – Синдзи Хигучи] были использованы для главных героинь аниме, Анно хотел сделать то же самое и с именем «Синдзи», чтобы сделать этих персонажей семьёй, однако его обоснование не было слишком логичным.

В интервью 2008 года Хигучи спросили: «В «Евангелионе» Синдзи назвали, предположительно, в честь вас. Есть ли у вас история об этом?» На что Хигучи ответил: «Это была идея режиссёра Анно в качестве раздражающей шутки. Столько ужасных вещей происходит с Синдзи, и это был способ для Анно и остальных называть его «дурак Синдзи». [На английском] Почему Синдзи? Почему я?»

 **Рей Аянами**  
Аянами – название эсминца класса «Фубуки». Рей – это игра слов на основе иероглифа «零», что означает «ноль», но на самом деле она названа в честь Рей Хино из «Сейлор Мун». Анно писал: «В то время это было приманкой, чтобы пригласить Ику-чана к сотрудникам, но он сбежал. Очень жаль».

«Ику-чан» относится к Кунихико Икухара [прим.ред. — известный японский художник, работавший над «Сейлор Мун», «Юной революционеркой Утеной» и т.д.]

 **Аска Сорью Ленгли**  
Сорью – название лёгкого авианосца. Ленгли – название американского авианосца. Имя «Аска» было взято у главной героини манги Синдзи Вады («Chou-Shoujo Asuka»).

 **Мисато Кацураги**  
Кацураги – название лёгкого авианосца класса «Унрю». Имя «Мисато» было взято у героини манги Минако Нариты (Misato Izumi).

 **Рицуко Акаги**  
Акаги – название тяжёлого авианосца. Имя «Рицуко» относится к подруге Анно, с которой он учился в средней школе.

 **Рёдзи Кадзи**  
Кадзи – означает «руль», компонент корабля. Имя «Рёдзи» было взято у героя манги Минако Нариты (Ryoji Sawada).

**13.11.2000**

 

**Гендо Икари**  
Икари – означает «якорь», компонент корабля. Прежняя фамилия Гендо – Рокобунги, что означает «секстант», тоже компонент корабля.

 **Кодзо Фуюцуки**  
Фуюцуки – название эсминца класса «Акидзуки». Имя «Кодзо» было выбрано из-за хорошего звучания с фамилией.

 **Юи Икари**  
Икари – означает «якорь», компонент корабля. Имя «Юи» звучит одинаково с «Рей», и это также игра слов на основе иероглифа «唯», что означает «единственная».

 **Кил Лоренц**  
Кил – означает «киль», компонент корабля. Фамилия «Лоренц» создана на основе имени австрийского зоолога Конрада Лоренца, занимавшегося исследованием психологии животных.

 **Наоко Акаги**  
Акаги – название тяжёлого авианосца. Имя «Наоко» относится к подруге Анно, с которой он учился в начальной школе.

 **Кёко Цеппелин Сорью**  
Сорью – название лёгкого авианосца. Имя «Кёко» было также взято у героя из манги Синдзи Вады. Цеппелин – фамилия знаменитого немецкого строителя дирижаблей.

 **Пен-Пен**  
Пен – сокращение от английского слова «пингвин» (penguin).

**17.11.2000**

 

**Макото Хьюга**  
Хьюга – название линейного корабля класса «Исэ». Анно не сообщил ничего конкретного о причине выбора имени «Макото».

 **Шигеру Аоба**  
Аоба – название тяжёлого крейсера. Имя «Шигеру» — отсылка на название фильма «Аоба Шигереру» режиссёра Окамото Кихати.

 **Майя Ибуки**  
Ибуки – название авианосца. Майя – название тяжёлого крейсера. Сочетание выбрано из-за хорошего звучания.

 **Тодзи Судзухара и Кенске Айда**  
Их имена – отсылки на главных героев современного романа Рю Мураками «Фашизм любви и фантазии».

 **Хикари Хораки**  
Хораки – было взято из книги Мураками. Имена сестёр Хораки – Нодзоми, Хикари и Кодама – названия типов поездов (соответственно: экспресс, скорый и пассажирский) японской железной дороги «Синкансэн».

 **Каору Нагиса**  
Нагиса – означает «побережье». Каору – означает «благоухать». «Каору» – это также имя одного из главных героев «Повести о Гэндзи» [Genji Monogatari], классического японского романа. Этот персонаж – яркое воплощение очень популярного впоследствии образа: образованного, умного, утонченного романтического героя. Кстати, в романе его тело действительно источало сладостный аромат свежего дерева.

 _Примечание переводчика:_  
Все имена ангелов взяты из иудаистских эзотерических книг (в том числе и из «Каббалы»). Почти все они содержат суффикс «иль» или «эль» («Бог» в семитских языках) и означают различные «характеристики» Бога, скажем, «мудрость» или «силу». «Лилит» в семитской мифологии – демон пустыни, а в мусульманской – вторая жена Адама, от которой произошли демонические существа (в частности джинны).


	7. 2001

**Интервью с Кадзуя Цурумаки (статья Owen Thomas)**

**Интервьюер:** Почему «Евангелион» заканчивается жестоко и довольно печально?

 **Кадзуя Цурумаки:** Люди привыкли к приятным, натянутым, счастливым концовкам. Мы хотели расширить жанр и показать людям скверный, грустный конец.

 **Интервьюер:** Почему у Синдзи такой характер?

 **Кадзуя Цурумаки:** Синдзи был смоделирован по образу режиссёра Хидеаки Анно. Синдзи был вызван отцом, чтобы пилотировать робота – Анно был вызван студией GAINAX, чтобы снимать анимацию. Работая над «Надей», он всё гадал, хотелось ли ему продолжать в том же духе. Он думал, что работа над «Евой» могла помочь ему измениться.

 **Интервьюер:** Есть ли конкретная причина, почему во многих сериях GAINAX главные герои – молодые мужчины без родителей – очень взволнованы и несчастны?

 **Кадзуя Цурумаки:** Да, режиссёры в GAINAX в основном слабые, неуверенные, озлобленные молодые люди. Как и многие поклонники аниме. Во многих японских семьях, включая мою собственную, есть отцы-трудоголики, чьи дети никогда их не видят. Они могут повлиять на сериалы, которые я создаю.

 **Интервьюер:** Если ли причина, почему в прокатную версию «Евангелиона» включены дополнительные сцены, которые сперва были сокращены? Задумывались ли вы, что вся история могла бы означать что-то другое с первоначальными сценами?

 **Кадзуя Цурумаки:** Сцены, которые были добавлены в прокатную версию «Евы», не настолько важны. Мы добавили их как извинение за то, что потребовалось много времени, чтобы выпустить аниме в прокат. Возможно, это поможет людям кое-что осознать, потому что эпизоды были сделаны в жёстких сроках с первого раза.

 **Интервьюер:** Ранее вы говорили, что пытаетесь расширить жанр, дав «Еве» печальный конец. Утомляет ли вас однообразие нынешнего аниме?

 **Кадзуя Цурумаки:** Во-первых, мы не использовали печальную концовку, чтобы досадить фанатам. Расстроены ли они – вот что на самом деле нас волнует. Лично я думаю, что счастливый конец – это нормально, но не в том случае, если он слишком легко достигнут. Это вот как раз плохо.

 **Интервьюер:** Вы можете объяснить символику креста в «Евангелионе»?

 **Кадзуя Цурумаки:** В Японии полно мехи, и мы действительно хотели, чтобы у нашей истории была религиозная тема, чтобы нас выделить. Так как христианство – необычная религия для Японии, мы подумали, что это будет загадочно. Никто из сотрудников, работающих над «Евой», не являлись христианами. В этом сериале нет никаких фактических христианских значений, мы просто думали, что визуальные символы христианства выглядят круто. Если бы мы знали, что сериал распространят в США и Европе, мы бы могли переосмыслить этот выбор.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Мегуми Огата (статья Dany Johnson)**

**Интервьюер:** Пожалуй, вы хорошо известны в Америке озвучиванием Синдзи в «Евангелионе». Некоторые реплики Синдзи были иногда похожи на импровизацию. Вы сталкивались с импровизацией и экспериментированием, когда работали над «Евангелионом»?

 **Мегуми Огата:** Я рада, что вы думаете, что я звучала естественно, словно импровизируя. Не припомню, чтобы я экспериментировала. Был момент, когда я на самом деле толкнула Юко Миямуру на пол, чтобы задушить её во время последней сцены в фильме «Евангелиона», где Синдзи душит Аску. Я не смогла хорошо сыграть в этой сцене. Я была так взволнована, что душила её слишком сильно какое-то время, не давая ей возможности сказать её реплики. Конечно, я потом перед ней извинилась. Я ведь чуть её не убила.

 **Интервьюер:** В США показывали версию «Сейлор Мун», которая подверглась цензуре. Харуку и Мичиру превратили в кузенов, и большая часть диалогов была изменена. Когда сериал впервые показали в Японии, был ли какой-нибудь конфликт с родителями или религиозными лидерами?

 **Мегуми Огата:** Когда меня выбрали для роли Харуки, я спросила у режиссёра Кунихико Икухары: «Они лесбиянки?» На что он ответил: «Играй так, словно они супружеская пара». И я снова его спросила: «Супружеская пара? То есть из двух девушек?» Он ответил: «Да». Так что они были мужем и женой. Их появление на ТВ было сенсационным, чем-то неслыханным в телевизионных мультфильмах. И сериал показывали каждую субботу в семь часов вечера, когда каждый член семьи был поблизости к ТВ. Несмотря на это, кажется, нам удалось завоевать сердце зрителя. Рейтинг сериала продолжал расти, и я получала много писем от поклонников, нежели раньше. Так как многие смотрели сериал вместе со своей семьёй, не только поклонники аниме, но также маленькие дети и их мамы стали нашими фанатами. Было время, когда меня называли «мадам Казанова».

Уверена, что аниме также имело отношение к гомосексуалистам. Я слышала, что «Сейлор Мун» была темой обсуждения в Синдзюку нитёмэ, известном районе геев в Японии. Конечно, это, возможно, вызвало противоречие в некоторых строгих, религиозных семьях, но развлечение одержало победу над религиозными фанатиками. Может, потому, что Япония не столь религиозная страна, как США. Но аниме не только о девочках с мини-юбками и гомосексуальных парах. Оно сосредотачивается на очень важных аспектах поведения человека, и оно очень хорошо написано. Аниме заслужило популярность.


	8. 2008

**Интервью с Кобуно Сидзуно во время аниме фестиваля в Нью Йорке (статья Gia Manry и Adam Ghahramani)**

* Кобун Сидзуно – второй режиссёр новых фильмов по «Евангелиону»

**Чьей идеей было создание новых фильмов по «Евангелиону», и как она появилась?**

— Проект был идеей Хидеаки Анно. Я знаю только то, что после разработки концепта он собрал команду, членом которой я и являюсь.

**Как вы стали частью команды?**

— Десять лет назад, когда шёл показ ТВ-сериала, я не был частью команды, более того, я даже не работал в аниме-индустрии. В какой-то степени именно благодаря «Евангелиону» я заинтересовался анимацией. За прошедшие десять лет я работал над разными проектами, собирал портфолио, и так вышло, что мне позвонили. Я всегда хотел работать над «Евангелионом», но предложение присоединиться к проекту было чудесным совпадением, и я был счастлив принять в нём участие.

**Как поклонник «Евы», как вы думаете, почему сериал так долго остаётся популярным?**

— Я не совсем уверен в причине её популярности и в причине моей заинтересованности. Если бы знал, то, возможно, сам бы создал свой сериал, который был бы сейчас так же популярен! Мне известно только то, что у режиссёра и других сотрудников проекта есть убедительный замысел, который не поддаётся чёткому объяснению.

**Какова была ваша роль в создании фильма?**

— Главная особенность новых фильмов «Евангелиона» – они сняты по стандартам американской анимации. Сначала мы записали голоса сейю, а затем наложили их на анимированные изображения, тогда как раньше в Японии сначала работали над кадрами и потом подстраивали под них персонажей. Моя основная работа начиналась после работы редактора. Он делал первый цикл обработки всех прорисованных изображений, затем я получал их и продолжал над ними работать, чтобы анимация была более плавной.

**Было ли трудно снова собрать тех, кто работал над ТВ-сериалом?**

— Я не принимал в этом участия, но, кажется, режиссёр только позвонил, и все сразу же собрались.

**Без раскрытия спойлеров – каких различий между сериалом и предстоящими фильмами стоит ожидать фанатам?**

— Появились новые визуальные эффекты, дизайны, обновилась колоризация. Так как мы сначала записывали голоса, нам удалось получить разные выражения лица сейю. Будут новые сюжеты и также новые истории. Это блестящая работа, и я надеюсь, что фанатам понравится.

**Что было самым трудным в создании фильмов?**

— Я бы не сказал, что были какие-то серьёзные препятствия или затруднения, было как раз наоборот. Так как оригинальный «Евангелион» имел огромный успех в Японии, многие сотрудники за прошедшее время стали большими шишками в анимации. Поэтому это было невероятной возможностью работать среди лучших в анимации, и я не помню никаких трудностей.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Кунихико Икухарой для книги про Каору Нагису (переведено Numbers-kun)**

**Чудесная сила слов «Ты прекрасен, будучи тем, кем являешься»**

Кто сказал, что именно я был прототипом для создания Каору? Как один из участников, я не был в это вовлечён. Каору, в отличие от меня, очень красивый, и если бы я сказал, что был его живой моделью, то, скорее всего, получил бы много жалоб от его поклонников.

Хотя, это не значит, что я не имел к этому отношения.

В то время, когда «Евангелион» находился только-только в стадии разработки, я тесно общался с господином Хидеаки. Он, я и наши коллеги по «Сейлор Мун» отправились в деловую поездку. В итоге всё закончилось тем, что я и Анно-сан разговаривали всю ночь. Даже после того, как все заснули, мы продолжали пить саке и разговаривать, сидя бок о бок в купальне под открытым небом. У диалога Каору и Синдзи была такая же атмосфера. Я словно попал в ту ночь, когда смотрел двадцать четвёртый эпизод. Ну и достаточно просто понять, что c ситуацией в купальне было так же. Но, кажется, ходят слухи, что я сказал Анно, будто бы «его сердце достойно любви» и так далее (смех). Думаю, это один из тех случаев, когда Анно не представлял себя в роли Синдзи.

Я помню, как рассказывал ему о своей юности. Мне было около четырнадцати лет, когда я находился в жутком отчаянии, думая, что у меня весьма мрачные жизненные перспективы. Я жил с ощущением, что мне не простят ни единой ошибки. Я думал, что умру прежде, чем мне исполнится двадцать. И тот факт, что я рассказал об этом Анно, сильно повлиял на будущее каждого из нас…

Синдзи получил приказ от отца прибыть в город-крепость, его бьёт Аянами, Мисато чуть что начинает кричать, Аска считает своим долгом унизить его… Синдзи абсолютно лишён какой-либо поддержки. И единственным, кто принимает его таким, какой он есть, был Каору. «Тебе не нужно так сильно стараться». Возможно, особое значение имело и то, что он появился последним. Синдзи только теперь постигает счастье таких крепких уз.

«Ты прекрасен, будучи тем, кем являешься» – разве это не то, что я всегда говорю?


	9. 2009

**Два коротких интервью с сейю героинь «Евангелиона», задействованных во втором фильме «Ребилда» — Мегуми Хаясибарой и Маей Сакамото**  
[[чужой перевод](http://webcitation.org/5t5HxYsjU), подредактированная версия]

**Рей и Мегуми Хаясибара проникают в красоту «Евы»**

**Интервьюер:** Что вас впечатлило при общении с Анно и Цурумаки?

— Хммм, как там было…

_– Полагаюсь на тебя… эм… как бы… целиком… в общем… и полностью._

_– Правда?.. Что ж, раз так… хорошо, – а сама потихоньку нащупываю подходящий  момент и бросаю уже себе:_

_– Вот и славно…_

А на сердце неладно:

_– Запинается, сегодня что-то не так…_

Всего лишь несколько слов, а такая жуткая концентрация. Но тем, кто этого не замечает, не понять и того, что здесь могло бы быть уместно, а что нет. Ведь, как это бывает, хочешь одного, ожидаешь другого… А в итоге создаётся «очень-очень приятная» гармоничная атмосфера. Тут главное не переусердствовать и вообще остерегаться крайностей; безмятежный разум не даёт полностью раскрыться всей «красоте» речи (когда она всецело согласуется с позицией и взглядами персонажа), поскольку тут же возникают всяческие трудности.

 **Интервьюер:** Поделитесь с нами своими впечатлениями после прочтения сценария.

— Вау! Не ожидала! Это прорыв! Прорыв! Отпад, меня прорвало!

 **Интервьюер:** Не возникало ли чувство повторения, когда вы озвучивали Рей в фильме?

— Нет, просто всё так же. То есть, конечно, это уже было, но это не повторение.

 **Интервьюер:** Не показалось ли вам, что в Рей что-то изменили?

— Изменили? Интересно… Рост, вес? Однако… Знаете, я тут поразмыслила над её характером по сравнению с сериалом и не сказала бы, что она изменилась.

 **Интервьюер:** Как вам кажется, в чём собственно изменилась «Ева»?

— Стало чуточку светлее, как-то радостнее на душе, но только и всего. В том же сериале, прежде чем поделиться чувствами друг с другом, Аска и Синдзи так же играли в игры, так же развлекались с Кенске и Тодзи. И всё это очень странно. Здесь явно какой-то подвох.

* * *

 

**Мари и Мая Сакамото разрушают сущность «Евы»**

**Интервьюер:** Можно сказать, что Мари это символ переродившейся «Евы», а как вы сами её воспринимаете?

— Ну, наверняка ей отвели какую-то определённую роль в «Евангелионе». Если честно, когда я впервые прочитала сценарий, то практически ничего не поняла. Я попыталась представить, как это всё будет выглядеть, прокрутив реплики в своём воображении, но всё никак не могла вжиться. И в день записи мне пришлось переговорить с Анно и Цурумаки, чтобы во всём разобраться. Так вот, я не имела возможности самостоятельно изучить и как следует отрепетировать роль, и поначалу мне приходилось играть в основном интуитивно. Лишь благодаря указаниям режиссёра и своему довольно гибкому мышлению я постепенно втянулась в образ.

 **Интервьюер:** Вы были морально готовы к тому, что будете озвучивать Мари?

— Я из тех, кто ходит на работу серой мышкой; обращаюсь к персоналу, когда что-то непонятно, и стараюсь прилежно исполнять свои обязанности… Но как бы там ни было, в Мари очень много непонятного. Зацепок практически никаких. У любого, кто увидит её впервые, сложится подобное впечатление.

 **Интервьюер:** Как вам студия звукозаписи?

— Огата очень беспокоилась за меня. Сразу объяснила, что в студии куча ритейков [прим. пер.: retake – внесение правок в анимацию с возможным добавлением новых сцен и переозвучкой], но это в порядке вещей. Дескать, не волнуйся, всё путём. Зная, что студия огромна, новички вроде меня решат, что здесь, по меньшей мере, сотня ритейков. Даже если так и было, я уже набралась решимости и была готова ко всему (смех).

 **Интервьюер:** Значит, перед записью вам представилась возможность обсудить Мари с Хидеаки Анно?

— Сначала я много чего хотела услышать из его уст. Однако он лишь мало-помалу рассказывал, мол, Мари такая-то, такая-то девочка. Его речь была спокойной и размеренной, но одна фраза меня настолько поразила, что я сразу всё поняла. Мы сидели примерно минут десять, но я вдруг почувствовала, как Анно раз – и втянул меня в мир «Евангелиона». «Ну что, попробуешь?» – и из меня тут же вырвалось: «Да!»

 **Интервьюер:** Что же вас так впечатлило в его рассказе?

— Он говорил, что хочет, чтобы Мари разрушила «прежнюю Еву».

 **Интервьюер:** Какие были инструкции во время записи?

— Анно обрисовывал Мари как-то расплывчато, в общих чертах. Цурумаки же, напротив, давал мне подробные указания.

 **Интервьюер:** Напутствие режиссёров как-то сказалось на результате?

— Когда я услышала о «разрушении», то осознала, какая важная роль и в то же время чрезвычайно ответственная миссия на меня возложена. Я уверена: чтобы разрушить столь въевшийся образ произведения, новое творение должно быть чудовищной авантюрой. И я отбросила все волнения об уходе от «прежней Евы» и решилась озвучивать Мари как некий инородный элемент, который так понадобился нынешнему Анно.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Ёсиюки Садамото для журнала «Young Ace»**

**Young Ace:** События в манге «Евангелион» стали сильно отличаться от сюжета оригинальных ТВ серий. Вы можете рассказать нам, к чему это приведёт?

 **Садамото:** Оригинальный фильм «Конец Евангелиона» в действительности выражал психологическое состояние Хидеаки Анно в то время. Я позаимствовал эту историю у Анно в качестве основы, пропуская её через призму собственной интерпретации. По сути, я всегда воспринимал «Евангелион» как историю взаимоотношений отца и сына. С самого начала выпуска манги я придерживался именно этой точки зрения, и мне бы хотелось придерживаться её до самого конца.

 **Young Ace:** Как вы связаны с недавними обновлениями фильма «Евангелион»?

 **Садамото:** Новые фильмы первоначально были предназначены для «краткого обзора» ТВ сериала, но можно заметить, особенно в «Ты (не) пройдёшь», что они начали идти в собственном направлении. Темой будет отчуждение если я не ошибаюсь, и не думаю, что история будет связана с моей адаптацией манги. Я бы хотел, чтобы фанаты оценивали новые фильмы и мою версию манги как отдельные истории.

* * *

 

**Young Ace:** Не могли бы вы рассказать немного о своих впечатлениях от новых фильмов «Евангелиона»?

 **Садамото:** Новые фильмы очень доступны для понимания! Это действительно меня удивило, совершенно не то, что я ожидал. Есть определённые мелкие детали в подаче, например, как музыка из «Showa Period» играет на заднем плане – мне кажется, она очень в стиле Анно (смех). В целом, насладиться новыми фильмами и оценить их может любой желающий. Анно действительно успокоился с тех пор, как женился (смех).

Многие говорят, что Синдзи в новых фильмах более оптимистичный и упрямый, особенно в «Ты (не) пройдёшь», но я всегда считал, что оригинальный фильм «Конец Евангелиона» был исключением. Синдзи в этом фильме довольно мрачный и замкнутый, но у меня никогда не было такого впечатления, когда я смотрел ТВ серии. Я был действительно растроган силой Синдзи и его желанием не сдаваться в «Ты (не) пройдёшь». Также я думаю, что характер Рей вызывал меньше вопросов. Она была более детализирована. Её манера речи была крайне быстрой! (смех) Мне кажется, что в новых фильмах вы действительно сможете почувствовать её постепенное изменение в характере. Аска тоже более дружелюбна. Есть пара отличий от оригинальных серий – она не просто сразу отвергает Синдзи, но фактически показывает степень своей ревности. Её персонаж больше похож на девочку-подростка.

Оригинальные серии, оригинальные фильмы и новые фильмы – окна во внутренний мир Анно, так что интересно наблюдать за всеми изменениями.

 **Young Ace:** Не могли бы вы рассказать нам немного о создании «Ты (не) пройдёшь»?

 **Садамото:** Что ж, мне, конечно, пришлось проектировать дизайн для Мари – нового персонажа. Мне также пришлось разрабатывать школьную форму Мари и контактные комбинезоны для Мари и Каору. К счастью, мне удалось посовещаться с Шигедо Кояма (коллега-художник) по поводу дизайна контактного комбинезона Аски, и я использовал результаты наших обсуждений в её комбинезоне. Я сделал небольшие изменения в дизайнах Синдзи, Рей, Аски и Гендо, также обновил одежду Тодзи, чтобы она выглядела модно. Ещё я был ответственен за цветовые решения в фильме.

Мне пришлось сделать реконструкцию машины Мисато, чтобы она выглядела современно. Я также обрабатывал макет дизайна для сцены, где Мари приземляется на крышу – почти как вступление! В фильме это первый раз, когда вы отчётливо видите лицо Мари, поэтому было важно сделать всё правильно. Ох, ещё я сделал тизер-постер с Аской и Мари, а также три отдельных дизайна для предварительных билетов.

 **Young Ace:** Что вы подумали, когда в первый раз услышали о Мари?

**Садамото:** Я решил, что это очень подходит новым фильмам, в них следует добавить нового героя. Я приложил все усилия к созданию персонажа, обособленного от Аски и Рей, хотя переживаю, что остались некоторые мелкие сходные детали. По моему замыслу нужен был персонаж настолько не похожий на других, что можно было бы всецело ощутить себя вне мира «Евы». Полагаю, она должна была выйти как «связующее звено» между Аской и Рей, но они обе довольно сильные персонажи, каждая по-своему. Мне хотелось привнести кое-что основательно определяющее Мари.

Меня попросили придумать персонажа, который «ходит с зонтиком, как типичная героиня аниме». Изначально я сделал её такой, она смотрелась по-взрослому и посещала строгую частную христианскую школу в Британии. Однако в оригинальном сценарии была сцена, где она возвращается домой, в комнату заполненную птичками и собачками, и начинает разговаривать с ними, что должно было показать её своеобразие. Анно также попросил, чтобы она выглядела как можно более взрослой в манерах и поведении, чем Аска или Рей, чтобы выделить её. И чтобы у неё была большая грудь (смех).

Когда я начал создавать Мари, по телевизору шла интересная драма. У главной героини были два длинных хвостика. Мне очень понравилась эта деталь, и я использовал её для образа Мари. Когда всё было завершено, получилось то, что вы сейчас видите, хотя дизайн и напичкан моими личными вкусами и пристрастиями (смех).

К слову, я решил нацепить на Мари очки – подумал, что это будет простым, но эффективным способом выделить её среди остальных персонажей. Некоторые считают, что она вовсе не похожа на персонажа «Евангелиона», но именно к этому я и стремился. Тем не менее, я рад, что большинству она понравилась.

 **Young Ace:** Как вы пришли к дизайну школьной формы Мари и её контактному комбинезону?

 **Садамото:** Меня попросили, чтобы Мари выглядела очень по-британски, так что я попытался спроектировать нечто соответствующее. Я подумал, что сочетание широкого галстука, высоких носков и традиционной клетчатой юбки в качестве школьной формы как раз то, что надо.

Для старого контактного комбинезона Мари я объединил насыщенный зелёный цвет, который, как мне кажется, напоминает о британской одежде, с эстетичным дизайном космических скафандров, которые использовали в СССР во времена Холодной Войны. Именно из-за космических скафандров СССР у нижней части комбинезона клетчатый узор. Так как «Ева-05» вооружена копьём, я изучил доспехи для фехтования и попробовал включить их элементы в комбинезон Мари. Я также пририсовал штуковины, напоминающие большие розетки, и всё такое, чтобы он был похож на комбинезоны других пилотов.  
С другой стороны, я стремился к тому, чтобы её новый комбинезон выглядел более обтекаемым, удобным и утончённым, чем другие. Словно он произведён с использованием передовых технологий. В качестве вдохновения я рассматривал различия между автомобилями серии «Лотус Эллис» 1 и 2. В «Лотусе» действительно есть некое ощущение классического, стремительного дизайна.

 **Young Ace:** Стоит ли надеяться, что вы подкинете нам пару намёков о предстоящем третьем фильме «Евангелиона»?

 **Садамото:** На самом деле я ничего не слышал от Анно, так что не могу (смех). Даже учитывая, например, что Мари появляется в «Ты (не) одинок» и «Ты (не) пройдёшь», история в некоторой степени следовала ТВ сериалу, но кто знает? Возможно, следующая история будет сильно отличаться от оригинальных серий. Учитывая возможности, будет достаточно интересно увидеть дальнейшее развитие событий.

 **Young Ace:** Как думаете, что закончится раньше – новые фильмы или новые выпуски манги?

 **Садамото:** Хм… Хороший вопрос (смех). Думаю, я бы хотел сначала завершить мангу и потом перейти к «Q», моему следующему проекту.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью между Мегуми Огатой (сейю Синдзи) и Накатой Ацухико (Oriental Radio) из журнала «Continue»**

**Про запись для фильма «Евы 2.0»**

**Огата:** Было достаточно тяжело. Запись разделили, и мы работали над вторым фильмом «Евы» в течение нескольких дней, а в последний день записи я в основном постоянно кричала.

 **Наката:** До такой степени?!

 **Огата:** В конце я уже не могла стоять и рухнула на пол в студии. Пока я там сидела, зашёл режиссёр Анно и уселся рядом со мной. Он сказал: «Большое спасибо», я его тоже поблагодарила, и мы обменялись рукопожатием (смех). Это был первый раз, когда меня похвалил Анно.

 **Наката:** Первый раз!

 **Огата:** Затем он сказал две вещи, которые действительно меня осчастливили. Первое было: «Спасибо, что оставили чувства персонажа неизменными даже спустя тринадцать лет».

 **Все:** Ох!

 **Огата:** И второе: «Кроме этого, спасибо, что добавили тринадцать лет собственного опыта к нынешнему Синдзи».


	10. 2010

**Интервью с Юко Миямурой (сейю Аски) для Cold Coast Film Festival**

**Колин Фонг:** Прошло уже десять лет с тех пор, как закончился сериал «Евангелион нового поколения». Как вы отреагировали на объявление о ремейке в виде четырёх фильмов?

 **Юко Миямура:** Сначала я очень удивилась, потому что слышала слова продюсера о том, что они больше не будут делать по «Евангелиону» никаких фильмов. Когда об этом объявили в новостях, я стала с нетерпением их ждать.

 **Колин Фонг:** Какие ощущения у вас после озвучивания этой роли во второй раз?  
**Юко Миямура:** В «Конце Евангелиона» Аска прошла через очень многое. Как её сейю, я прошла через её боль и горе тоже. В новых фильмах Аска более дружелюбна. Поэтому я почувствовала, что Аска может сблизиться с Синдзи, Рей, Мисато и с остальными. Как актрису, меня это осчастливило.

 **Колин Фонг:** Что в её характере вам нравится больше всего?

 **Юко Миямура:** Она очень милая. Если бы меня спросили, что именно в ней милого, то я бы отметила её «цундере» характер. «Цундере» в Японии называют людей, которые с одной стороны эгоистичны и раздражимы, а с другой очень одиноки в душе и хотят быть любимыми.

 **Колин Фонг:** Вы удивились тому, как сильно отличается Аска из второго фильма от Аски из оригинальных серий?

 **Юко Миямура:** Да, удивилась. Не только из-за её изменения личности, но и из-за её нового имени. В оригинальных сериях её звали «Аска Ленгли Сорью». В новых фильмах её зовут «Аска Ленгли Шикинами».

 **Колин Фонг:** Почему поменяли последнюю фамилию вашего персонажа?

 **Юко Миямура:** Я не могу вам сказать, потому что сама не знаю! Режиссёр Хидеаки Анно держит это в тайне от всех.

 **Колин Фонг:** С какими сложными задачами вы столкнулись в роли Аски?

 **Юко Миямура:** Роль Аски в новых фильмах была для меня несложной, потому что я была её сейю на протяжении нескольких лет. Однако в новых фильмах я также была сейю «Евангелиона-03». Я впервые озвучивала персонажа-существо, так что для меня это было очень сложно.

 **Колин Фонг:** Действительно ли Мегуми Огата (Синдзи) душила вас во время записи для фильма «Конец Евангелиона», чтобы добиться реалистичности?

 **Юко Миямура:** Да. Я несколько раз пробовала издать звук удушья, но у меня не получалось. Поэтому Мегуми Огата помогла мне достичь реалистичности, фактически душа меня. Она милашка, не так ли?

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Юко Миямурой для «SMASH» фестиваля в Сиднее**

**ANN.au:** По поводу «Евангелиона 2.0», вы озвучиваете Аску. Как бы вы её описали?

 **Юко Миямура:** В ТВ сериале «Евангелиона» Аска была более несчастным персонажем. В фильме я хотела, чтобы она была счастлива. Во втором фильме Аска сталкивается с ужасным событием, но я надеюсь, что она сможет преодолеть его и на этот раз достигнет счастья. Я считаю, что она сможет!

 **ANN.au:** Вы надеетесь, что в этот раз ей повезёт больше. Думаете, у неё получится?

 **Юко Миямура:** (смех) Только режиссёр знает! Он ещё никому не сказал.

 **ANN.au:** Если бы Синдзи Икари появился сегодня и сказал: «Для тебя я изменю любую вещь в этом мире», что бы вы попросили?

 **Юко Миямура:** Интересно… Наверное, я хотела бы, чтобы он стал более светлым и добродушным мальчиком.

* * *

 

**ANN.au:** Вы когда-нибудь оглядывались назад на свою профессию сейю и думали: «Возможно, я не должна была этим заниматься»?

 **Юко Миямура:** Однажды я задумалась над тем, что больше никогда не буду играть роль Аски.

 **ANN.au:** Правда?

 **Юко Миямура:** В течение очень долгого времени я хотела забыть о «Евангелионе».

 **ANN.au:** Было действительно трудно работать над «Евангелионом»?

 **Юко Миямура:** Было очень тяжело.

 **ANN.au:** Как-то это даже пугает.

 **Юко Миямура:** (смех)

 **ANN.au:** Учитывая, как популярен сейчас «Евангелион», есть ли у вас японские фанаты, летящие в Австралию или США, чтобы попытаться найти вас, потому что вы озвучивали Аску? Переходят ли они границы дозволенного?

 **Юко Миямура:** Когда-то у меня был сталкер и много страшных инцидентов. В последнее время таких сталкеров-поклонников уже не так много, но были люди, которые преследовали меня вплоть до Гавайской конвенции и SMASH, и они скорее как друзья или семья, нежели как фанаты. Они знают обо мне больше, чем мой муж сейчас.


	11. 2011

**Подкаст интервью (MP3) с Хидеаки Анно (переведено Numbers-kun)**

**Тошио Сузуки:** Вы сделали новую «Еву» на свои деньги?

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Да.

 **Тошио Сузуки:** Невероятно.

 **Хидеаки Анно:** Безусловно. Это риск, но также и возможность вернуться.

° ° ° ° ° °

 

**Интервью с Ёсиюки Садамото из официального гайдбука по манге «Евангелион» (переведено Numbers-kun)**

**Вопрос:** Прошло уже шестнадцать лет с момента первого выпуска манги. Для начала расскажите нам, как вы сейчас себя чувствуете.

 **Садамото:** Шестнадцать лет… Это очень долго. По правде говоря, даже я удивлён, что до сих пор работаю над ней. Я искренне сожалею.

 **Вопрос:** Каково это на самом деле переносить аниме в мангу?

 **Садамото:** Может показаться, что адаптация оригинальной работы требует намного меньше усилий, чем само написание оригинальной работы, но это не тот случай… Я всегда волнуюсь из-за разницы между аниме и адаптацией. Если вы слишком сильно что-то меняете, манга может закончиться тем, что в итоге перестанет быть «Евой».

 **Вопрос:** Так как выпуски продолжаются, были ли какие-нибудь изменения в вашей позиции по отношению к «Еве», как к работе?

 **Садамото:** Моё окружение и трактовка вещей изменились, но моя позиция в отношении моей работы скорее всего осталась прежней. Только реакция читателей стала гораздо заметней, чем раньше, поэтому я начал задумываться о воздействии на них этой работы.

 **Вопрос:** Что вы почувствовали, когда вашему сыну исполнилось четырнадцать – столько же, сколько Синдзи и его сверстникам?

 **Садамото:** Я подумал: «В моём доме так спокойно!» Кроме того, когда я посмотрел на своего четырнадцатилетнего сына, я осознал, насколько реально это было, что Синдзи не смог просто пилотировать робота с супер-оружием, чтобы защитить мир.


	12. 2013

**Интервью с Ёсиюки Садамото из сайта АNN**

**АNN:** Недавно вы закончили мангу «Евангелион». Каково это – закончить проект, в который вы вложили восемнадцать лет своей жизни?

 **Садамото:** Несмотря на то, что мне нравилось работать над мангой, она наконец-то закончена, и это действительно облегчение (смех). До пятого тома я усердно работал только над мангой. После пятого тома я работал также с разными аниме-проектами вроде «FLCL», «Дайбастер» и фильмами Хосоды, поэтому манга выпускалась реже. Однако при том, что выпуски стали реже, над мангой стало легче работать, потому что я отвлекался на другие проекты, и это снижало стресс.

 **АNN:** Что мотивировало вас закончить мангу «Евангелион»?

 **Садамото:** Моя жизненная установка такова: если ты за что-то взялся, ты должен это закончить. У меня не было чувства, что я работал над ней очень долго, потому что я мог закончить её так, как душа пожелает. Так что это не было похоже на обязаловку.

 **АNN:** Как работа над фильмами Хосоды отличается от работы над ребилдом «Евангелиона»?

 **Садамото:** Самое основное отличие – это предпочтения в дизайне. Например, когда я работаю над «Евангелионом», Хидеаки Анно просит меня внести пару изменений в концепт или поменять цвета. Анно ищет что-то необычное от нормы, в то время как Хосода нуждается больше в мейнстриме, например, на примере работ студии «Гибли». Анно черпает вдохновение из аниме его детства и может показать что-то более захватывающее, он добавляет в проекты свои детские увлечения. В этом основные различия между двумя режиссёрами.

 **АNN:** Ранее вы работали над «Королевским десантом» студии GAINAX. Каков был опыт?

 **Садамото:** Я начал работать над проектом сразу же после поступления в университет «Телеком». Я учился в «Телекоме» где-то полгода, но ничего не получилось. Тогда меня попросили работать в качестве продюсера над «Королевским десантом». Они инвестировали довольно мало денег, что удивляло и пугало одновременно. Это оказало большое давление на меня. Было тяжело работать каждый день, но в итоге благодаря дизайну и анимации получился отличный фильм. Возможно, это мой самый любимый фильм.

 **АNN:** Именно это вас вдохновило вернуться к созданию фильма «Аоки Уру» [прим. пер. — сиквел «Королевского десанта»]?

 **Садамото:** Сейчас мы не особо уверены, что это станет истинным «возрождением», но это будет новый проект, созданный по мотивам вселенной «Королевского десанта». У фильма будет научно-фантастический сюжет, основанный на предыдущих фильмах.

 **АNN:** Есть ли у вас какое-нибудь послание фанатам в Японии или за границей?

 **Садамото:** Я надеюсь, что фанаты с удовольствием прочитают конец манги «Евангелиона». Последний том будет опубликован в следующем году. Пожалуйста, ожидайте с нетерпением и мои следующие проекты.


	13. 2015

**«Режиссёры «Годзиллы» говорят: «Мы подарим вам самый худший кошмар!»**

Декабрь 2012 года. После создания «Евангелиона 3.0: Ты (не) исправишь» я был разбит. Началась так называемая депрессия. Это стало возмездием за шесть лет, которые истощали мою душу.

2013 год пришёл и ушёл. В этом году с грохотом возвращались негативные воспоминания, снова и снова. Пока я мог заявить о себе, для меня стало почти невозможно физически находиться рядом со студией, даже заходить в неё – всё из-за бремени следующего фильма «Евангелион 4».

Начало 2014 года. Мне, наконец, удалось вернуться в студию. Затем я постепенно возвращался к работе, благодаря тому году самореабилитации.

Сейчас уже 2015 год. Прошло двадцать лет с премьеры старой «Евы». Вы ждёте уже больше двух лет с тех пор, как в последний раз купили билеты, поэтому я работаю над завершением новой театральной версии «Евангелиона» (почему я это уже пиарю?). Тем, кто следит за моей работой, и всем фанатам аниме: только благодаря вашей постоянной поддержке у меня появляется мотивация двигаться вперёд к финалу. Благодарю вас от всей души.

И в это же время я начинаю работу, собирая воедино визуальные эффекты фантастического фильма. Это всё началось в конце января 2013 года. Представитель из «Тохо» связался со мной напрямую со словами: «Мы хотели бы снять новый фильм о Годзилле». В то время я ещё не оправился после «Евы 3.0» и прямо на месте категорически отклонил предложение: «Это невозможно. Даже начать работу над следующей «Евой» невозможно». Оказывается, это была искренность и энтузиазм от моего союзника – режиссёра Синдзи Хигачи, и я решил поработать режиссёром в марте этого года. Я принял это решение, потому что это новый шанс, который выпадает раз в жизни. Это не «Ева». Это не моё собственное творение, это то, чего я никогда прежде не делал – вот почему я решил за него взяться.

В заключение – я бесконечно благодарен тем, кто меня поддерживал: всем фанатам, которые покупали билеты на мои фильмы, и тем, кто дал мне желание продолжить мои работы. Спасибо.

° ° ° ° ° °

**Дополнительно:**  
Ещё одно интервью с Хидеаки Анно можно прочитать [здесь](https://ria.ru/interview/20150522/1065883205.html) (на русском).


	14. 2016

**Интервью с Ёсиюки Садамото во время аниме-фестиваля «FicZone» (статья Manu G.)**

**После всех этих лет работы над «Евангелионом» – что вы о нём думаете?**

— Как для человека, работающего в аниме-индустрии, «Евангелион» был для меня всего лишь очередным проектом, поэтому сейчас мне нужно заняться чем-то другим для развития в этой сфере. На данный момент я не очень хочу работать над этой франшизой, но она очень важна в Японии, у неё много фанатов, так что я отношусь к ней серьёзно.

**Похоже, что Хидеаки Анно тоже решил отдохнуть от «Евангелиона» и сосредоточился на фильмах, где играют живые актёры.**

— Дело в том, что я понятия не имею, что творится в голове Анно (смех).

**Со времён «Волчих детей» в 2012 мы больше не встречали ваших работ, даже в «Дитя монстра», а ведь раньше вы участвовали в каждом проекте Хосоды. В чём причина?**

— Просто я хотел посвятить себя рисованию и сосредоточиться исключительно на завершении манги «Евангелион».

**Каково было работать столько лет в студии GAINAX?**

— Работа в команде GAINAX позволяет свободу действий. К примеру, перед сотрудничеством с Хосодой я сначала спросил разрешения работать с ним у GAINAX, так как уже работал у них. И они дали добро, так что у меня не возникло никаких проблем. Кроме того, их политика помогает развиваться молодым художникам. Идея в том, что если кто-то талантлив, ты можешь помочь ему взять новый, более ответственный проект даже в качестве режиссёра. GAINAX в этом плане очень великодушны и авангардны, за это они мне и нравятся.

**Кроме того, вы, как художник персонажей, работаете над проектом «Аоки Уру». Как продвигается фильм?**

— Как я говорил раньше, такие вещи очень сильно зависят от денег. Тем не менее, я полностью посвящаю себя этому фильму, я его просто обожаю. Процесс продвигается медленно, так как недостаток финансов действительно сильно на это влияет. На данный момент мне больше нечего добавить, даже если исполнительный режиссёр покинет этот проект, я всё равно буду над ним работать.

**Значит, текущая дата релиза (2018) всё ещё может быть верной?**

— Знаете, предыдущая дата была в прошлом году… Я не знаю (смех).

**Говоря о финансовом положении аниме – вы в курсе краудфандинга [прим. пер. — сбор средств от общественности]? Как думаете, это реальный способ собрать достаточно средств?**

— Такой способ сейчас актуален для многих проектов. Но в основном для короткометражек длиной 10-15 минут. Вы можете к нему прибегнуть, но для крупных проектов, как «Евангелион», необходимо гораздо больше средств, чем можно собрать на краудфандинге. Данный вариант ещё долго будет в ходу, но он непригоден для крупных проектов.

**Тогда каково будущее финансирование аниме-индустрии?**

— Прямо сейчас основную долю денежных средств вкладывают видео- и аудиокомпании. Хотя я считаю, что будущее за такими платформами, как Amazon и Netfilx. Они предоставляют хорошую возможность для развития аниме-индустрии, и я думаю, что они изменят своё к ней отношение. Производство собственной продукции для своей платформы – вот что в корне изменит финансирование аниме-индустрии.

**Каковы ваши текущие проекты?**

— На данный момент я работаю на рынке игр для смартфонов, а также как художник по костюмам в игровом кино. Также я участвую в небольшом аниме-проекте. Собственно, вот и всё, на что сейчас уходит моё рабочее время.

**Увидим ли мы вас снова в работе с какой-нибудь длинной мангой вроде «Евангелиона»?**

— Сейчас мне пятьдесят четыре. Если меня снова затянет в какой-нибудь проект лет на двадцать, то мне будет уже семьдесят четыре… Думаю, что это будет сложновато (смех).


End file.
